Starring role
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: [IwaOi] Cuando Iwaizumi oye ciertos rumores sobre su mejor amigo, la relación que tienen empieza a trastabillar. ¿Será verdad lo que oyó? ¿Cuál es la versión de Oikawa? Lo más importante es proteger y sostener la amistad a toda costa (incluso cuando ya no tenga sentido porque la línea divisoria entre amigo y amante es difusa). Básicamente, lemon y mucho drama.
1. Prólogo

Iwaizumi admite que la primera vez que oyó el rumor, le causó cierto impacto. Como no pensaba darle credibilidad a un chisme oído al pasar, lo ignoró. La segunda vez que lo escuchó, volvió a los sentimientos que tanto le habían molestado la primera vez que decidió hacer oídos sordos. Eran muchas cosas. Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían sido amigos desde que tenía edad para recordar y ambos sabían todo el uno del otro. Eran mejores amigos. Lo conocía mejor que nadie e interceptar una conversación que, supuestamente, en el caso de que fuera cierto, sacaba a la luz una faceta completamente desconocida para él, lo descolocó bastante. Y eso lo hacía sentirse enojado, traicionado y triste. Pero, especialmente, traicionado.

Era extraño, pero todavía no se lo había preguntado directamente. Temía que Oikawa se sintiera ofendido (no era para menos) y, además, le daba vergüenza.

No, no, qué va a ser verdad. Se convenció de que no lo era. Oikawa era una persona que podía despertar la envidia fácilmente, seguro que era todo inventado, para difamarlo. Nada más.

― Deja de pensar.

Despertó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia él. Ah, hablando de Roma.

― ¿Qué?

― Sea lo que estés pensando, pones esa cara de enojado. No es nada lindo, Iwa-chan.

― Que para ti sea imposible pensar no significa que los demás lo hagan de vez en cuando ―le respondió.

Oikawa se quejó infantilmente, pero se sentó a su lado. La banca se sintió menos vacía con su presencia y su escandalosa alegría. Pronto se olvidó del tema y más aun cuando la cancha se desocupó y se concentró en el juego.

Después de la práctica fue hacia las duchas. Se quedó debajo del agua mucho más de lo habitual, el agua caliente era realmente agradable y le quitaba la pesada sensación de cansancio del viernes. Pero la razón principal por la que se quedó perdiendo el tiempo fue porque había quedado con Oikawa para volver juntos, ya que él insistió en pasar la noche en su casa. Lo mismo de siempre. Como fuera, su amigo tenía que ir a buscar el bolso que olvidó en el aula, y conociéndolo, tardaría distrayéndose hasta con el aire.

Cerró la ducha y se quedó viendo sus pies. Podrían pasar por el mercado antes de ir a su casa y comprar snacks para pasar la noche mirando películas. Sonaba bien.

Un murmullo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una charla amistosa. Reconoció la voz del capitán de hándbol y supuso que el otro sería un jugador del mismo deporte. Iba a salir del cubículo de la ducha pero mencionaron a Oikawa. Otra vez, enganchó una conversación que no debía (ni quería) escuchar. Era la tercera vez que oía algo parecido. Se quedó en completo silencio, incapaz de darse la valentía suficiente como para salir casualmente. Pero la intriga de saber si la conversación sería más o menos la mismas que las anteriores lo retuvo en el lugar.

― Pero qué asco, si son los dos hombres ―dijo el capitán.

― Sí, pero no cuenta. Yo no soy gay.

― ¿Y entonces?

― Es que me dijeron que la chupa bien. Tenía curiosidad.

― ¿Y?

― Sí, la chupa bien. Más que bien.

Iwaizumi salió a zancadas de la ducha. Agradeció no haberse resbalado en el camino para que los dos jugadores no lo notaran. Se cambió e intentó no pensar en lo que había oído, pero era imposible.

¿Oikawa era tan fácil? Estaba seguro de que no era gay, ¿Eso quería decir que lo hacía por diversión? ¿Era posible que se tuviera tan poco respeto por sí mismo? El capitán de hándbol tenía razón en algo. Qué... asco. No le importaba su orientación sexual en lo más mínimo, pero si era promiscuo de verdad le daba... No podía ponerlo en palabras. Y todavía se sentía traicionado. Por supuesto, había otra parte de él que le decía que intentaban desprestigiarlo por envidia (o por la razón que fuera), pero nadie esparcía un rumor comentándolo en privado. ¿O sí? ¿O sabían que Iwaizumi estaba en las duchas? Eso sonaba muy conspirativo, complicado y paranoico.

Agh.

Dio un respingo cuando Oikawa llegó.

― Perdón por tardar, Iwa-chan, me encontré con el delegado de la clase...

― Está bien. Vamos.

A pesar de todo, era Oikawa. Era él, su mejor amigo. La persona más cercana que tenía.

Y no podía evitar sentir rencor porque le guardara un secreto, no le interesaba si era un secreto podrido. Y estaba enojado y confundido.

Oikawa, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?

* * *

LEER/IMPORTANTE:

No quiero recibir ningún comentario diciendo que Oikawa es una putita ni nada por el estilo, ya que justamente, una de las cosas que trata este fic son los prejuicios. (Hasta yo hago chistes sobre eso, pero la aclaración es para los que realmente lo entán pensando como algo denigrante.)

Y si a alguien le preocupa que el Iwaizumi de este capítulo puede haber sido un poco homofóbico y etcétera, eso es porque es solo el prólogo. Y por trágico que sea, no todo el mundo piensa mágicamente que lo gay es bueno solo porque una persona querida de su entorno es homosexual. Quise darle un toque más de realismo (porque odio esos fics donde el personaje dice "oh, pero sempai, somos los dos hombres, eso es raro" y dos párrafos después están cogiendo. Pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito (?))

Es la primera vez que pongo el nombre de un fic en inglés, pero es que el nombre no es solo un nombre, es una canción entera: Starring Role de Marina and the diamonds. Es tan el fic entero que me gustó la idea de que una canción sea el título del fic. También es la primera vez que pongo una imagen porque también creo que representa como el fic entero. Los créditos del dibujo están en la misma imagen.

Sus opiniones y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, desde ya, gracias por leer c:

Mañana publico el primer capítulo~


	2. Capítulo 1

Tiró de su pantalón a tientas, sin dejar de besarlo. Oikawa respondió el beso con la misma avidez, pero alejó las manos. Él se quejó y lo abrazó por la cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Sintió una erección contra su pierna, entonces Oikawa rompió el beso y rió por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué?

― Te dije que no puedo ahora ―se disculpó.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó que el delegado de la clase frunciera el ceño. La escuela estaba vacía y el aula se veía un poco melancólica sin alumnos, como sacada de algún recuerdo viejo de escena de película. Agarró el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

― ¿Me vas a dejar así? ―bufó el delegado, caliente.

El bulto que tenía en sus pantalones lo llamaba a gritos. Oikawa volvió a soltar la misma risilla dulce y simpática, bastante falsa, pero sí, le daba gracia dejarlo caliente.

― Quizás el lunes. ¡Nos vemos!

Trotó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, donde Iwaizumi tenía la vista clavada en el suelo como si fuera a asesinar a alguien. ¿Había pasado algo? Si así era, se enteraría pronto. ¿O es que se había entretenido demás en el aula? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había tardado.

― Perdón por tardar, Iwa-chan, me encontré con el delegado de la clase...

― Está bien. Vamos.

El humor de Oikawa era pura luz. Hace tres semanas que no pasaba un fin de semana en la casa de Iwaizumi, o viceversa, y era como, ¡Mucho tiempo! Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, a pesar de que estuvieran casi todo el día juntos. Por supuesto, no era lo mismo estar juntos en la escuela que en alguna de las casas. Era mil veces más fácil no tener que estar manteniendo cierta fachada como lo hacía en el colegio. Con Iwaizumi podía ser 100% Oikawa, sin preocuparse por dejar en descubierto todos sus defectos a la vista. Porque él ya los conocía y los aceptaba.

― Estás muy callado, ¿Pasó algo? ―le preguntó.

― No. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar snacks?

― ¡Sí~! Quiero papas fritas y nachos. Podemos comprar queso también, y ver las películas con nachos y queso derretido en vez de palomitas de maíz.

― Suena bien.

Lucía agotado y lo entendía, había sido semana de exámenes. A eso le sumaba las prácticas... sí, se sentía como si la última semana hubiera durado años. Pero ya está. Ya terminó. Verían películas, con nachos y queso. Y papas fritas. Oikawa se propuso poner energía por los dos.

El papá de Iwaizumi llegó exhausto de trabajar y los hizo cocinar, alegando que Oikawa ya no era un invitado de la casa, sino parte de la familia. Aquello lo puso muy contento, pero al mismo tiempo le daba flojera. Se quejó mientras Iwaizumi cocinaba, porque todos sabían que si Oikawa miraba una sartén, esta se prendería fuego.

La cena fue bastante agradable. El papá de su mejor amigo hizo las preguntas típicas y él se limitó a responder como siempre.

― ¿Y la escuela?

― ¡Bien!

― ¿El vóley?

― ¡Bien!

― ¿Las chicas?

Se limitó a reír, reservado pero pícaro. Casi decente (¡Ja!). Las notas siempre las mantenía altas con mucho estudio y trabajos perfectos. El vóley también, pero mil veces mejor. Las chicas era otro tema.

Pasaba mucho tiempo rodeado por ellas. Eran hermosas y agradables. Sí, definitivamente le gustaban. Se había follado unas cuantas y no se arrepentía, pero en realidad, no tenía tapujos para admitir que prefería los hombres. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que admitirlo en voz alta.

Después de comer, los dejó en paz. Terminaron de sacar de la mesa e Iwaizumi miró los platos sucios. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Los platos en el lavabo eran como la mancha que perturbaba la limpieza de la cocina.

― Tengo una mala noticia ―le dijo.

― Noooo... Uh. Bueno. Mañana. Mañana los lavo ―prometió.

Sería muy desagradecido si no lo hiciera, en especial considerando que lo dejó cocinar solo. Pero de verdad odiaba hacer las tareas de la casa, por más que detestara la suciedad. Ah, qué podía hacer. ¿Negarse? Lo haría, por Iwaizumi. Era un noble sacrificio.

― ¿Qué? No, no estaba hablando de eso.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Iwa-chan?

― Es que... Estoy realmente cansado. No te enojes, pero, ¿Podríamos ver las películas otro día?

Quiso protestar aniñadamente, como acostumbraba, pero las ojeras que adornaban la mirada fatigada le cerraron la boca.

― Me quedo a dormir, ¿Recuerdas? No pasa nada. Las veremos mañana.

No podía negar que estaba decepcionado, pero tampoco pensaba expresarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a guardarse las emociones negativas, excepto en dos ocasiones: Vóley e Iwaizumi. La primera, su pasión. La segunda,... eh, lo mismo. Pero era diferente cuando se trataba de él, porque no era ningún juego. Con Iwaizumi no se guardaba las cosas, y aun así, le ocultaba lo más importante. Pero el manojo de sentimientos románticos eran solo suyos y eso era algo que no pensaba compartir con nadie. Tampoco expresaba las emociones negativas cuando el otro tenía la culpa de los mismos, más que nada porque no le gustaba aceptar que su mejor amigo decía o hacía cosas que lo dañaban emocionalmente. Eso era de débiles. Oikawa odiaba la debilidad.

Al menos esta vez, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Fue una semana larga. Descansar era el mejor plan, aunque no fuera el más divertido. Todo lo que no hicieran esta noche lo harían mañana, ¡Tenían todo el día!

Se acostaron en la misma cama. La mayoría de las veces era igual. Hace años que no se enojaban por una idiotez de niños que hiciera al otro sacar el colchón que guardaban debajo de la cama, así dormían separados. Hace años que los pleitos habían quedado atrás.

Se acurrucó a su lado. Quería una de esas charlas filosóficas hasta tarde antes de dormir. Le picó la panza e Iwaizumi se sobresaltó.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo de mala gana.

― Hablar.

Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad de la habitación lo intimidaría si no fuera por el cuerpo cálido que tenía a su lado, como si estuviera allí listo para protegerlo. Era una idea estúpida, pero bonita. Odiaba la oscuridad. No le temía, pero no se sentía cómodo en ella. Pero si cerraba los ojos, podía convencerse de que, si quería abrirlos, se encontraría con una habitación tan brillante como la suya.

― ¿Tu madre volvió a la casa? ―preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Mmh, sí. Pero es lo mismo, es como si no estuviera allí.

― ¿Sabes? ―dijo, con toda confianza― A veces creo que tu necesidad de atención es su culpa.

No le dolió. Era una buena teoría. De hecho, era mitad cierta. Solo la mitad. La otra mitad era culpa de Iwaizumi. No era ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta de que necesitaba atención, ¿Por qué sino era el único que se sentía fascinado al estar constantemente rodeado de gente? ¿Por qué amaba dar autógrafos y salir en la televisión? ¿Por qué era tan perfecto a ojos de los demás? Oikawa era muy consciente de que buscaba que otros ocuparan momentáneamente el espacio que siempre reservó para las personas importantes que le faltaban en la vida. Y a pesar de que Iwaizumi siempre estaría ahí para él, no era de la misma manera en que lo quería. Sin embargo, valoraba infinitamente su amistad. El solo "estar ahí", siempre, sin falta, era más que suficiente.

― Es posible ―asintió, ¿Para qué negarlo? ― Pero no importa.

― Sí importa, Oikawa.

― No importa si tu no me abandooonas.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de evidenciar que cortaba el rollo profundo con dramatismo exagerado. Cambió de opinión. No quería una charla filosófica, menos cuando se trataba de su vida. Al menos, no esta noche.

Iwaizumi trató de deshacerse de él, pero no pudo. Se rindió y así se rindieron también al sueño, durmiendo otra vez, abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, amaneció en una cama vacía. Su mejor amigo solía levantarse antes que él, no entendía lo que significaba "muchas horas para un sueño reparador de belleza", no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera. Como le dio pereza levantarse un sábado a la mañana, tomó el celular y revisó los mensajes. Eran las once de la mañana. Tenía que contestar a varias personas, así que comenzó por el más reciente en su bandeja de mensajería.

Fue enviado a las tres y algo de la mañana.

 _Anoche estaba aburrido y me hice una buena paja pensando en ti._

Oh, wow. Ignoró eso. Le contestó a su prima, que no podía venir el lunes porque tenía colegio. Luego, encontró un mensaje similar al anterior, pero bastante más desagradable. Era de alguien del colegio. Lo bloqueó. El resto de los mensajes eran normales, a excepción de una chica quejándose de que no le gustaba la camisa que se compró y le mandó una foto bastante obvia de todo su escote, pidiéndole su opinión. Oikawa no le respondió.

El celular vibró y un mensaje reciente titiló en la parte superior. Era Iwaizumi.

 _Qué estás haciendo? Ven a desayunar._

Siempre ponía los puntos finales, pero pasaba por alto faltas de ortografía más básicas. Qué curioso. (Y curioso era que le gustara hasta su manera de escribir).

 _¿Me traes el desayuno?_

 _No._

 _:(_

 _Ven._

 _¿Me haces el desayuno?_

 _No._

 _:(_

 _Oikawa basta._

Salir de entre las sábanas fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en la semana, más difícil que el examen de historia. Caminó descalzado por el piso de madera hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Iwaizumi desayunaba.

― ¿Te despertaste de mal humor? ―le preguntó, precavido.

― No, ¿Por qué?

― Siempre pareces de mal humor cuando me escribes ―le dijo, tomando su taza del estante.

Porque en esta casa tenía su propia taza. Su propio cepillo de dientes, su desodorante, su ropa de dormir... Todo. No necesitaba traer nada. Porque, tal como había dicho el padre de Iwaizumi, ya no era un invitado. Esta era su segunda casa.

Se puso a tararear una canción de moda mientras se hacía una leche con chocolate, solamente porque esta era una de "esas" mañanas. Esas donde todo es tan simple y perfecto. Porque era feliz sin ninguna razón. No era más que un buen humor matutino. Simple y perfecto.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y fue a buscar una cuchara. Iwaizumi se rió y dijo:

― Me gustaría sacarte una foto en este mismo momento.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, sorprendido y curioso.

― Porque si le contara a alguien cómo te conozco, nadie me creería.

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa, incluso si no lo entendía. Sonaba lindo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Iwaizumi lo señaló con el índice de arriba abajo. Oikawa se rió también al comprenderlo. Llevaba unos pantalones con estrellitas que le quedaban muy holgados y una camiseta muy vieja con dos agujeros y una imagen extraña de una antiquísima película de alienígenas. También debía de tener el cabello hecho un desastre. Sí, nadie en el colegio o en el equipo creería que existía esta versión de Oikawa que, irónicamente, era la más auténtica.

Se sentó y revolvió su leche chocolatada, siendo todo sonrisas esta mañana. Iwaizumi parecía estar disfrutando como él del tiempo juntos. Agradable, siempre era agradable. Siempre.

― Mi papá se fue.

― ¿Le toca trabajar? Pobre. ¡Un sábado! ―exclamó, con indignación― Una terrible tragedia.

― Sí, pero no me entendiste. Tenemos la casa sola para nosotros.

Iwa-chan, esa frase la usan los adolecentes para ligar. Esa frase termina en sexo. Por supuesto, no se atrevió a decirlo ni como un chiste. En vez de eso, se levantó precipitadamente.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos poner al máximo el volumen de las películas? ¡Iwa-chan, quiero poner música ahora!

― Pon música, pero deja de ser tan ruidoso.

Oikawa fue hasta la sala donde estaba el televisor. Tenían un equipo de sonido increíble y uno de esos plasmas inteligentes que se conectaban a internet. No dudó en poner Slipknot a un nivel de volumen explota oídos, ahogando las quejas de su mejor amigo. Volvió como si nada, donde se escuchaban mejor las quejas.

― MI MÚSICA, NO LA TUYA.

Oikawa siempre le hacía lo mismo. Dio media vuelta riendo y puso a reproducir un disco de EXO. Volvió, medio patinando por el suelo porque le encantaba deslizarse con las medias por el suelo de madera, por más que después quedaran todas mugrosas.

Iwaizumi parecía satisfecho. Tal vez él se quejara de que tenía que aguantarlo todo el tiempo pero, la amistad es un ida y vuelta. Oikawa tuvo que aprender a convivir con el pop hasta que, por costumbre o hartazgo, le terminó gustando. Todo por Iwaizumi. Eso no quería decir que hubiera borrado todo el metal que guardaba en su celular.

― ¿Qué película trajiste? ―preguntó Iwaizumi.

― Nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo ―se quejó infantilmente, levantando la voz por sobre la música―. Te hablé de esa película que salió la semana pasada.

― Estabas muy emocionado así que pensé que ya la habías visto...

― Iwa-chan, la reservé para verla juntos~

Le puso tono meloso a propósito, pero Iwaizumi no hizo ningún comentario.

Después del desayuno vieron tres películas. La primera fue aquella película de la que tanto había hablado durante la semana. No era tan buena. Entre las dos películas aprovecharon para ir al baño y pelearse por los lugares (Oikawa quería acostarse en el sillón, dejando a Iwaizumi sin lugar. Recibió un buen golpe a cambio). La segunda era una buena película de Hitchcock que Oikawa se sorprendió de no haber visto. Esa sí, fue bastante buena, aunque los efectos... no. En el intervalo, Iwaizumi hizo los nachos con queso y preparó unos sándwiches para almorzar, aunque ya era plena tarde. La tercera película era una de superhéroes ya que habían visto, así que no estuvieron tan atentos. Además, el padre de Iwaizumi llegó en la mitad y les pidió que bajaran el volumen. Se dedicaron más a comer, aunque la vieron hasta el final.

Al final, pasaron un día estupendo. Como durmieron hasta tarde, a la hora en que el padre de Iwaizumi se acostó ellos estaban sin sueño. Se sentaron en la cama y charlaron un rato en la oscuridad, que no incomodaba a Oikawa siempre que supiera que su mejor amigo estaba allí, con él.

Oikawa a veces se sentía maldito. Probablemente muchos matarían por tener una vida como la suya, pero era como si el destino jugara con él. Era un prodigio para el vóley, pero estaba condenado a ser por siempre el segundo. Era un excelente alumno, pero sus padres no lo felicitaban por sus notas. Tenía el mejor amigo del mundo, pero estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él. Pero eso último no importaba mucho cuando podía tener días como estos, donde lo único que sí tenía importancia era la posibilidad de ser feliz, juntos. Nada más.

Un día casi perfecto. Casi. Iwaizumi lo arruinó todo con un silencio que se tornó incómodo y la peor pregunta que se le ocurrió haber hecho. Oikawa no se lo vino venir. Necesitó unos minutos para responder, pero necesitaba unas cuantas horas, días, años, vidas para contestar correctamente, porque no había una respuesta correcta esta vez. Él solía tener las respuestas correctas, pero hoy... se sentía maldito. Destino sádico era el que disfrutaba de verlo sufrir.

― Oikawa, puede sonar raro, pero... Has estado follando con personas de la escuela, ¿Cierto?

Eso fue directo. Pero la voz era diferente. Cautelosa y seria. Daba miedo. Sintió pánico inmediato. La situación le provocaba una cobardía que tanto repudiaba. Como no había respuesta correcta, optó por ser esquivo.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

― No me contestes con otra pregunta.

Qué error tan básico. Olvidar que no existían trucos con Iwaizumi era una tontería. No podía mentirle, ni siquiera usando la oscuridad como aliado. Porque esta noche la oscuridad seguía siendo enemiga, ya que se filtraban de la calle una resplandeciente luz que ayudaba a discernir las figuras de la habitación. Iwaizumi estaba sentado tipo indio al lado de él, con los brazos cruzados. Apenas podía ver su expresión, pero no estaba tan cerca como para poder entenderla. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, mentirle no era una opción. Él lo sabría. Lo conocía mejor que nadie.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ―esquivo, pero dando un consentimiento sutil. Así estaba mejor.

― ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Oh, Iwa-chan está en llamas esta noche. No dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era una buena pregunta. Bien jugado, Iwaizumi. ¿Ya podían dejar de jugar?

― Porque reaccionarías así ―dijo, fastidiado. Las situaciones complicadas lo fastidiaban.― Porque no lo entenderías, por eso. Te conozco. Ahora piensas que soy una puta.

― Yo nunca dije eso ―se defendió en un tono duro.

― Pero lo piensas.

El silencio otorga. La famosa frase nunca informa que también duele. Iwaizumi no agregaba nada más y el ambiente tenso se volvió insoportable. Oikawa se vio obligado a hablar.

― En cierto modo, me siento aliviado ―mintió―. No me gusta ocultarte cosas, pero ya está.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ―dijo con incredulidad.

― Porque puedo ―volvió a mentir.

E Iwaizumi no se tragaba ni una sola palabra, lo sabía. Especialmente porque no podía ponerse serio. Oikawa permitió que fluyera su tono falso, era más sencillo para mentir y dejarse llevar por el personaje que mostraba en el colegio. Si se ponía serio, terminaría en revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su pura frustración, su amor, su odio, su debilidad. Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba la debilidad.

― No entiendo por qué... por qué te haces esto a ti mismo.

Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. Era rarísimo, porque Oikawa no fruncía el ceño nunca. Se tironeó los dedos con suavidad como un gesto nervioso, su cabeza maquinando furiosamente en busca de respuestas correctas. ¡Pero no las había! Evadir las respuestas verdaderas se volvía complicado. Pero al final, era lo único que le quedaba.

― Porque me gusta ―replicó con triste irritación―, porque yo hago lo que quiero con mi cuerpo. Si quiero ir y follarme a todo el colegio estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, si el resto está de acuerdo. Y si quiero morir virgen también estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, y elija lo que elija, no me hará peor persona.

Se detuvo porque había roto su propio equilibrio. De repente se sentía muy mal. Había levantado la voz sin querer. Se refregó la cara, por más que estaba lejos de llorar. Pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. De patalear y berrear como un niño porque ya no podía ser un niño. Pronto cumpliría 18 años. No quería. Eso significaba que debía asumir mucho, como responsabilidades, y si ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a su mejor amigo como un adulto, estaba fallando miserablemente.

― Lo siento. Tienes razón.

On fire. Iwaizumi no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Tal vez se había equivocado en algunas cosas. Uno: ya había enfrentado a su mejor amigo. Como un adulto, como un adolecente o como un niño, no interesaba, pero lo hizo. Dos: él lo entendería. Porque, después de todo, era su mejor amigo. Tres: ignorando el amor romántico que le profesaba, estaba completamente al desnudo frente a Iwaizumi. Ya no tenía secretos. No había manera de mentirle. Aunque eso último, ya lo sabía.

Luego de esa conversación, hicieron las paces. Iwaizumi se disculpó sinceramente por haber pensado mal de él, cuando tenía razón, la sexualidad era asunto de él y de nadie más. Terminaron en buenos términos, pero fue... raro. No hubo abrazo. Oikawa esperaba un abrazo de apoyo que nunca llegó. Siempre había un abrazo íntimo y tonto. Siempre. Hoy... no.

Se metieron en la cama y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, por más que los dos se quedaron despiertos durante gran parte de la noche.

* * *

Recuerden que sus comentarios me dan vida.

(?)

El próximo capítulo será publicado el jueves o viernes de la semana que viene~


	3. Capítulo 2

Iwaizumi odiaba los lunes.

Se dedicó todo el día a evitar cualquier tipo de jugador. No importaba que no fuera de vóley, porque si alguno mencionaba a Oikawa, ahora podía entender qué implicaba. Era como si todas las conversaciones fueran un maldito juego de doble sentido e Iwaizumi estaba harto de ello. También (y era consciente), estaba un poco paranoico al respecto, malinterpretando cada cosa que oía.

Por alguna razón, Oikawa no asistió a clases. Internamente, lo agradecía. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema en persona y el día siguiente fue bastante incómodo. Pero la noche anterior, después de una larga charla por chat, su mejor amigo le confesó que se sentía más tranquilo ahora que no le ocultaba nada. Y, extrañamente, se volvió a disculpar por no haberle dicho nada. Iwaizumi le dijo que todo estaba bien, que era un idiota y le hizo prometer que no habría más secretos entre los dos, a lo que Oikawa respondió con un emoji de lo más estúpido. Ahí terminó la conversación.

Iwaizumi mintió. No estaba todo bien. No lo estaba porque aun se sentía traicionado, ya que era la primera vez en años que Oikawa le mentía. No lo hacía desde que tenían 11 años y, esa vez, fue una tontería sin importancia. Pero esto tenía importancia. No podía decir que estuviera mal, pero era como si estuviera mal. Todavía no lo comprendía. Lo haría con el tiempo. ¿No?

Trató de concentrarse en la lección. La profesora estaba explicando algo sobre la obra de teatro clásica que evaluaría este trimestre, la cual la mayoría no terminó de leer. A Iwaizumi le faltaban unas pocas páginas. Como un alumno distraído se atrevió a preguntar algo básico, la profesora se enfrascó en una larga explicación sobre las metáforas que él entendía perfectamente, pero que la voz irritante no le permitía concentrarse en el libro. Así que, aburrido como una ostra y molesto con el día, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

 _Iwaizumi: Por qué faltaste hoy?_

 _Oikawa: Mi tía y mis primas vinieron a visitarme_

 _Oikawa: Les dije que no podían venir pero no me hicieron caso :(_

 _Oikawa: ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Me extrañas?_

 _Iwaizumi: Para nada. Me estoy aburriendo._

 _Oikawa: ¿Estás en clase?_

 _Oikawa: ¿Qué están haciendo?_

 _Iwaizumi: Leemos Antígona otra vez. Tú qué haces?_

 _Oikawa: Me pruebo el uniforme escolar de mi prima_

Quedaron en que no volvería a mentirle, pero tanta sinceridad era abrumadora. No supo qué contestarle. Miró al frente; desde la última fila podía ver a todo el curso leyendo o hablando con sus compañeros entre susurros. En algún momento, la profesora terminó de explicar. No se dio cuenta de cuándo. El celular volvió a vibrarle debajo del banco y tenía un mensaje nuevo de Oikawa.

No, no, no. No estaba preparado para esto.

 _Oikawa: ¿Qué opinas?_

 _Oikawa Tooru te ha enviado una imagen._

No, no estaba preparado para esto.

No podía responder con franqueza. ¿Terriblemente sexy contaba como adjetivo? Mierda. No, no, mierda. Dejó el celular, sintiéndose perseguido, por más que la mayoría tenía la vista clavada en sus libros. Tragó saliva hasta que se tranquilizó para contestar.

Se quedó embobado otra vez con la foto. Oikawa la había tomado desde arriba; salía en primer plano su sonrisa (siempre tan bonita como irritante), pero mostraba perfectamente todo su cuerpo, sentado en la cama. Efectivamente, tenía puesto un uniforme escolar de mujer, donde destacaba la falda corta del tipo escocés y sus piernas blancas y hermosas estiradas sobre las sábanas. Era casi obsceno. No, no era casi. Definitivamente era obsceno. Se esforzó por no tocar la foto para ampliarla.

 _Iwaizumi:_ _Cómo deja tu prima que hagas eso?_

Desviar el tema era la mejor forma de sobrevivir. Quería quitarse de encima todos los pensamientos sobre Oikawa siendo sexy. Por favor, era su mejor amigo de la infancia. No podía pensar de esa manera, no de él.

Por otro lado, podía entender un poco, solo un poco, (poquísimo,) que medio colegio tuviera ganas de... oh, no. Prioridad: dejar la mente en blanco. Basta de Oikawa. Basta.

Pero con Oikawa nunca es suficiente.

 _Oikawa: No lo sabe_

 _Oikawa: Obviamente_

 _Oikawa: ¡Mira lo que encontré!_

 _Oikawa Tooru te ha enviado una imagen._

Esta vez tuvo que bloquear el celular y dejarlo debajo del banco durante un rato. Se obligó a leer, pero no podía. Imposible. Sentía la cara caliente y tenía miedo que alguien se diera cuenta. Se encontraba dividido entre "qué asco" y "qué sexy". Porque de ser cualquier otra persona del planeta la que le estuviera enviando esas imágenes, Iwaizumi trataría ser más galante e intentar responder con un intento de coqueteo barato con tal de engancharse con esa persona. Ya nada importaba que se tratara de un hombre (por más EXTRAÑO que fuera). Pero se trataba de Oikawa. Era como si su hermano le enviara las selfies más indecentes. Y, para que quedara claro, no apoyaba el incesto.

Y con todas las contradicciones impuestas y autoimpuestas, no podía dejar de pensar en que Oikawa encontró unas lindas pantimedias que combinaban muy bien con el uniforme. Y esta vez no cabía duda de la obscenidad. Si le respondía que le quedaba mal, sería la mentira más grande del mundo. Así que optó por mandarle un emoticón ambiguo, por más que nunca enviara uno. No volvió a revisar el celular, por más que vibrara.

Fue un día particularmente largo sin Oikawa. No fue a entrenar porque era raro si él no estaba, pero la razón principal era que no quería oír nada más por accidente en las duchas ni en ningún lugar. Tampoco estaba de humor. Prefirió volver a casa.

Varias horas más tarde, se despertó por el timbre. Bajó las escaleras apresurado y detrás de la puerta estaba Oikawa. Iwaizumi se refregó la cara, como si tratara de quitarse el sueño de encima. Detrás de la silueta de su mejor amigo, el cielo oscuro luchaba contra los pocos colores que se asomaban por el horizonte lleno de casas y edificios. Al parecer la siesta se extendió más de la cuenta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir?

― No, ¿Pasó algo?

Oikawa se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, entrando a la casa como si fuera la propia. Ese gesto relajado y alegre solo quería decir que las cosas estaban completamente jodidas. Ahora que lo pensaba era bastante obvio. La tía y las primas no lo visitarían si no estuviera su madre en la casa. Por alguna razón, había pensado en los primos que conocía, que eran de parte del padre, y todo era un embrollo. La familia de Oikawa era complicada. Y él no era lo suficiente maduro como para enfrentar estos líos. En el fondo, le parecía mejor que huyera de los problemas, así podía seguir siendo el chico diez años. Porque, cuando huía, siempre acudía a Iwaizumi. Estaba bien.

― ¿Puedo usar tu computadora? No pude usar la mía porque Ri-chan estuvo todo el día...

Asintió, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que le contaba sobre sus primas. Estiró su cama y levantó las porquerías que dejó tiradas en la mañana. Sabía que el otro no tenía problema con un algo de desorden, pero igual limpió un poco. Convivencia y esas cosas. ¿Convivencia? Era gracioso que de verdad parecían compañeros de cuarto. Durante la semana encontraba pertenencias de su mejor amigo y terminaba por acomodarlas en algún estante en vez de regresárselas. Sí, era convivencia. Tarde o temprano, Oikawa recuperaba sus cosas si realmente las necesitaba o las usaba ahí mismo. Antes de dar perdido algo, le preguntaba a Iwaizumi si estaba en la casa. Y lo más lindo (porque no lo iba a aceptar en voz alta, pero en el fondo le parecía lindo) era los años que llevaban viviendo así. Y los años futuros que seguirían viviendo así.

― ¡Iwa-chan! ―exclamó después de mantenerse un largo rato callado, interrumpiendo su soliloquio mental―. ¿No sabes borrar el historial?

Eso lo detuvo en seco. Sopesó tontamente las palabras hasta que las procesó. Se giró rápidamente, parado en el medio de la habitación con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Oikawa lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. Este día no podría ser más incómodo.

― NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO.

La sonrisa de Oikawa se ensanchó. Se quedó en silencio. Era insoportable hasta cuando estaba inmóvil.

― No tiene nada que ver contigo ―repitió porque no se le ocurría otra escusa.

― Claaaro. Di lo que quieras, Iwa-chan~

― ¡En serio!

― Ahá.

Por supuesto que sonaba a la defensiva. Se acercó, todavía muerto de vergüenza. Oikawa seguía bajando por el historial. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, sino fuera que, uh, era su culpa. Debió haberlo borrado.

― Cierra eso ―le ordenó.

― "Uniformes, panties, sexo oral,..."

Iwaizumi lo empujó y Oikawa estuvo a punto de caer del asiento. Pero no por eso dejó de leer en voz alta mientras se reía, hasta que al fin pudo tirarlo al suelo. Y él se burlaba de su expresión enojada.

― ¿Acerté en tu fetiche secreto, Iwa-channn? ―lo molestó, incansable.

― Basta.

Lo soltó, una pelea bruta e infantil solo inculpaba más. Terminaron sentados uno al lado del otro. Todavía sentía el rostro carmesí y Oikawa no paraba de ridiculizarlo, por más que no dijera nada.

Todo cambió cuando Oikawa se acercó con otras intensiones. Las pudo leer enseguida, pero no detenerlas. Unos dedos suaves acariciaron sus mejillas antes que los labios. Cuando quiso apartarse, tenía la boca de su mejor amigo contra la suya. Hace mucho que no besaba a nadie. Hubiera sido perfecto si fuera cualquier persona en el mundo, cualquiera MENOS ÉL.

Lo arrojó lejos y se puso de pie. No quería salir de la habitación para que el otro no pensara que estaba enojado. No lo estaba. Tal vez sí lo estaba. Se sentó en la computadora y comenzó a borrar el historial lleno de páginas porno de esta misma tarde. Oikawa no dijo nada. Iwaizumi tampoco. Sí, estaba más que enojado. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? ¿Por otro idiota más con los que se acostaba? Nunca.

― ¿Estás enojado?

Sonaba serio. Por más que Oikawa fuera el que tenía que pedir perdón, el que había empezado y causado todo, cuando hablaba serio, Iwaizumi se sentía inferior. Suspiró, cerrando todas las páginas del navegador.

― Más o menos. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

― Perdón.

¿Y el Iwa-chan? Lo odiaba, pero cuando no lo decía, lo echaba de menos. Sobrenombre de porquería.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo. Oikawa tenía la vista fija en la pared.

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Quieres ver una película?

―...Hum. Por qué no.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas mirando una película de acción. No era tan mala como las que acostumbraba ver de ese género. El ambiente volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Oikawa volvió a hacer bromas estúpidas, a enojarse con la película por transmitir un dato erróneo sobre la NASA y le habló a la televisión como si fuera una persona y no un aparato electrónico. Iwaizumi se rió de él y así pasaron el resto de la anochecida tarde.

Muy normal, hasta que (cosa que tampoco era de sorprender), Oikawa dijo otra idiotez.

La película terminó hace rato e Iwaizumi se entretuvo pasando canales, en busca de algo bueno para ver. Oikawa respondía mensaje tras mensaje como la persona popular que era (vacíamente popular, si pedían su opinión). Y de repente, le sonrió a la pantalla y levantó la cabeza.

― Hay una fiesta hoy a la noche, no es lejos de aquí...

― Es lunes. Mañana tenemos clases.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Leer Antígona otra vez? ¿El mercader de Venecia? ¿La divina comedia? Ya los leí todos. Puedo resumírtelos ahora mismo si quieres.

Y de eso no le cabía duda. Ambos sabían que las tonterías de Oikawa no eran más que una fachada. Una lástima que no se permitiera ser inteligente el cien por ciento del tiempo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si no hiciera su vida miserable, sería bastante aburrido.

― Hoy no.

― Nunca salimos juntos de fiesta ―se quejó.

― No me gustan mucho las fiestas, hay mucho ruido y es cansador.

Oikawa rodó los ojos y continuó escribiendo en el celular. Iwaizumi fue hasta el estante donde guardaban las películas, sin saber qué poner a continuación. Creer que esta discusión había terminado era otro error.

― Será divertido. Realmente quiero ir. Nos iremos temprano.

― Te dije que no.

Ya comenzaba a sonar como su mamá. Pasó el dedo por el incontable número de cajitas con películas. Más de la mitad los compró con Oikawa. Eligió una de terror, a ver si con eso le daba un buen susto a su mejor amigo y así dejaba de ser tan inaguantable por un rato.

Pero eso no ocurriría nunca.

― Iwa-chaaan, por favoooor...

Por maldición del destino, se acordó de las imágenes que le mandó aquella tarde. Sin razón. Estúpido cerebro. Se tapó la cara con fuerza, teniendo ganas de golpearlo. De aquí en adelante tenía dos alternativas: complacerlo o sufrirlo. No quería sufrirlo como tampoco quería terminar amenazándolo para que se callara, y menos que menos complacerlo.

― ¿Por qué quieres ir a esa fiesta? ―preguntó lentamente, para hacer palpable su fastidio.

― Quiero bailar... quiero música fuerte, pocas luces y algo de alcohol.

― Pero eso lo puedes hacer aquí.

Fue una proposición que Oikawa captó con entusiasmo. De un salto se puso de pie y se puso las zapatillas.

― ¡Voy a comprar alcohol! Busca buena música y apaga las luces.

No lo hizo. Terminarían escuchando la misma mierda de siempre. Se quedó mirando televisión en el sillón hasta que regresó a los quince minutos. Su padre no volvería tarde pero aun era temprano. Tenían unas horas para festejar la nada antes de recluirse en el cuarto. Iwaizumi se resignó a la fiesta casera y apagó las luces. Oikawa puso en sus manos una botella y, sin darle tiempo de ver qué era lo que bebería, lo tironeó arriba del sillón.

Cada demanda de Oikawa fue un ingrediente más para hacer de la noche un buen postre. La oscuridad le daba la falsa anonimia que necesitaba para sumarse a la fiesta de dos. El alcohol le daba el valor para animarse a divertirse en una situación un tanto descabellada. La música era suficiente para embriagarlo y llenarlo de energía. Saltaron en el sillón como si fueran niños pequeños en cuerpos de adolecentes. Bailaron juntos, separados, cantaron a gritos y rieron porque sí.

Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba esto. Oikawa parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho. Sus movimientos siempre fueron fluidos en todo lo físico y el baile no era una excepción. En los estribillos se ponían a saltar descontrolados y, a pesar de que ninguno tenía mala voz, desafinar era requisito para aprovechar la canción al máximo.

A medida que las botellas se iban vaciando, más se derramaban accidentalmente en el suelo y más veces se resbalaban de los cojines y se caían al piso. Una de esas veces aterrizó en su trasero y no se pudo levantar de la risa, y luego decidieron que la fiesta se acabó. Sin apagar la música, limpiaron torpemente el suelo pegajoso por la bebida: fue toda una misión imposible. Al final, tiraron las botellas en un contenedor de la calle (ocultar la evidencia de su padre era vital) y se tiraron en la cama.

Ninguno tenía sueño, pero estaban exhaustos igual.

― No quiero tener resaca mañana ―se quejó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa se rió.

― En seerio.

― Iwa-chaan, deberíamos ir así al colegio...

Esa era una idea estúpida, pero igual se rieron.

Quizás beber alcohol sin haber cenado no fue la mejor decisión que tomaron. Oh, ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa. Ya no importaba. Era inusual, pero se sentía feliz. No cualquier tipo de feliz; plenamente feliz. Estaba seguro de que no era porque estaba muy borracho. Era porque las ideas absurdas de Oikawa lo hacían feliz. Él lo hacía feliz. Y no eso no tenía nada de inusual.

― El sábado iremos a una fiesta de verdad, ¿Está bien? ―preguntó Oikawa.

― Sí.

Se sentía condescendiente. ¿Por qué no? Rodó sobre su cuerpo y se aovilló al costado de Oikawa. Tenía frío pero no se le ocurrió taparse. Era mucho trabajo. Sintió la bola calentita que tenía a su lado acurrucarse contra él, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y cuello en una posición un tanto incómoda porque el cabello le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Había serenidad en el sonido de su respiración, pero se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

― ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

― Nunca estuve enojado contigo.

― ¿Todo está bien?

― Todo está bien ―confirmó.

― Bien. Iwa-chan, no te olvides que por sobre todas las cosas, te amo.

― Yo también.

Frunció el ceño. Por estar respondiendo automáticamente fue tarde para pensar en lo que había dicho. No era ninguna mentira, pero generalmente no eran así de cursis. Por lo menos, Iwaizumi no.

"Estoy totalmente ebrio", se dijo.

Pero por otra parte, conocía muy a Oikawa para entender a lo que se refería con aquella conversación. Estaban preocupados por lo mismo: ¿El pequeño secreto revelado de Oikawa les traería problemas? La conversación fue un doble sentido. E Iwaizumi contestó que no tenía por qué preocuparse, porque por más raro que fue el día, lo que importaba era que podía dormirse contento. Y aun tenían unos cuantos problemas sin resolver, y un montón más que aclarar, y posibles discusiones y enojos por delante.

Sin embargo, sonrió. Porque, sobre todas las cosas, Oikawa lo amaba.

* * *

Oikawa está en la friendzone~

Este capítulo en particular es uno de mis favoritos, por nada en especial pero me gusta mucho. Decidí que voy a actualizar todas las semanas los jueves.


	4. Capítulo 3

Era un buen sábado a la noche. Al menos, para Oikawa.

Cualquier noche tenía la capacidad de ser buena si se lo hacían duro contra la pared del baño de un antro. ¿Se lo imaginan? ¡Un lugar público! No sería la primera vez, y probablemente, tampoco la última. Tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y un cuerpo presionando contra el suyo. Sentía cada movimiento dentro de él e intentaba abrir más las piernas, en un intento de pasión desesperada por llegar más lejos, para que el otro llegara más adentro. Tironeó de su camisa y soltó un suspiro tembloroso, privándose de la libertad de gemir al estar en sitio de concurrencia, por más que la música los encubriera.

Pasó una de sus manos por el pelo corto del desconocido, y si no fuera _tan_ corto podría ser como el de Iwaizumi. El desconocido se transformó en la persona de la cual estaba enamorado y perdió las riendas de su imaginación. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el placer se construía lentamente en su interior.

Y de repente, todo se cortó.

El chico se separó jadeando y murmuró algo que no pudo oír. Parecía una disculpa. Se quitó el preservativo usado y buscó en dónde tirarlo. Al no encontrar un tacho de basura, lo dejó en una esquina y se subió los pantalones.

― No puedo creer que ya hayas terminado ―se quejó Oikawa, las acciones de recién del chico hicieron que se le bajara completamente. Y, por supuesto, el incómodo sentimiento de no acabar.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él con inocencia, levantando la voz por sobre el ruido.

― ¡Nada!

Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, pensando en que era un imbécil. El pensamiento no especificaba quién de los dos era el imbécil, pero era aplicable a ambos.

Salió del baño frustrado. Ni siquiera conocía la canción de fondo, así que no podía subirse el ánimo con música. El ritmo y las luces siempre lo ponían de buen humor, pero el antro de verdad era una bazofia. Había muchísima gente y no podía descargar todo ese calor que acumuló en el baño, estaba transpirado y comenzaba a molestarse. Encontró a Iwaizumi rápidamente, parado al costado de la barra con mala cara. Siempre era fácil de encontrar.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―lo interrogó.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros. Si Iwaizumi tenía una pizca de inteligencia, no preguntaría otra vez. No lo hizo.

― Vámonos. Estoy harto de este lugar.

Asintió y lo tomó del brazo, como "para no perderse". Tonterías. Cualquier escusa era buena si podía abrazarlo de alguna manera o tomarle de la mano.

El cambio de temperatura afuera era chocante. Sintió frío enseguida, pero con el frío también llegó cierto alivio. La percusión de la música seguía golpeando en su cabeza y el calor era insoportable. Respiró el aire frío con tranquilidad, sin soltar a Iwaizumi. Al mirarlo, cayó en la cuenta que estaba bastante ebrio. Un poco más que la semana pasada, el hermoso día en que bailaron y saltaron en el sillón. Había sido realmente genial. Esta noche no fue tan buena como aquella y, tal vez, no fue un buen amigo al dejarlo solo para irse por ahí con un extraño. Pero era adicto al juego y no quería parar. Conquistar para obtener lo que quería era satisfactorio en muchos sentidos, pero se sentía hueco. Sin embargo, la satisfacción lograba, de a momentos, tapar ese vacío hasta que se olvidaba que existía.

En este momento, recordó que ese maldito vacío existía.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Iwaizumi porque quedaba más cerca. Charlaron y rieron y el vacío fue desapareciendo. Cuando su mejor amigo estaba borracho era más gracioso, pero también tenía que cuidarlo. Aunque esa parte no le desagradaba, prefería de lejos ser él a quien cuidan. Especialmente si era Iwaizumi quien se encargaba de mimarlo.

Oikawa abrió la puerta y avanzaron en silencio para no despertar al padre de Iwaizumi. La entrada al cuarto sin hacer ruido fue todo un éxito. Iwaizumi se tambaleó hasta la cama y se tiró de cara. Se arrastró hasta llevar todo su cuerpo a una posición bien recostado, como para no dormir con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la cama. Lo que ocasionaría que durmiera en el suelo. Pasaba a veces. Oikawa se movía mucho de pequeño y solía empujarlo dormido fuera de la cama, e Iwaizumi... bueno, él era de sueño pesado.

Buenos y viejos tiempos.

― ¿No vas a cambiarte?

― No... Estoy bien así ―le contestó sin levantar la cara de las sábanas.

Se rió. Él no pensaba acostarse con los mismos jeans que había usado todo el día, eran una mugre. Buscó su pijama (el de los pantalones holgados y camiseta rota) y se cambió. Cuando se dio la vuelta, percibió que era observado.

Iwaizumi se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando Oikawa lo miró con incredulidad. Apartó la vista y volvió a hundir la cara contra las sábanas.

 _¿Era una oportunidad o una trampa?_ , pensó. ¿Era esta una genuina ocasión de lanzarse sobre él e intentar compensar ese vacío? ¿O era el pie para una catástrofe en su amistad? Apagó la luz, se acercó a la cama y, con cautela, lanzó el anzuelo para probar terreno.

― ¿Qué fue eso, Iwa-chan~? ―inquirió con voz cantarina.

― Eres tan molesto ―masculló él, sentándose.

Quedaron enfrentados, Iwaizumi sentado tipo indio. Sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, pero podía divisar su figura a través de la escasa luz de la ventana. Oikawa estaba inclinado hacia adelante, buscando tentar, evitando tentarse. Ambas cosas eran muy difíciles.

― Eso no responde mi pregunta ―susurró, usando toda la empalagosa seducción que pudo.

Iwaizumi también se inclinó. Estaban muy cerca. Oikawa tragó saliva, intentando no ponerse nervioso. El corazón el latía con fuerza y optó por no pensar. Era imposible. Pensaba mucho. Pensaba mucho en cosas como _bésame, bésame, bésame, maldita sea, bésame._

― Sí lo hace.

 _¿Ocasión o catástrofe?_ Fuera lo que fuera, ya se había adelantado a besarlo.

Y, esta vez, no fue rechazado.

Iwaizumi le correspondió con ganas. Oikawa lo agarró de la ropa y lo atrajo hacia él. Cayó de espaldas con su mejor amigo encima (¡Su mejor amigo! Se atrevía pensar de esa manera incluso en estos instantes). Todo aquello que no pudo descargar en el baño del antro lo estaba volviendo a sentir ahora. También podía ser ese efecto especial que tenía sobre él, esa cosa extra que se siente al estar haciendo esto con la persona que más amaba. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados e Iwaizumi empujaba hacia él, rozando y más que rozando. Oikawa se sentía como la última vez que entró a una dulcería. No sabía dónde poner sus manos, que oscilaban constantes entre su rostro, su cabello, su espalda...

Ah, y besarlo era una delicia. Sabía a dulce alcohol y deseo. Porque para él, el deseo tenía un gusto muy especial e Iwaizumi era lo que más había deseado en su vida. Cruzó los tobillos en su espalda, perdiéndose completamente en aquellos labios. Sentía que podía volverse loco.

Pero hoy no era su noche. Por segunda vez, el ambiente se cortó por completo. Iwaizumi intentó separase con movimientos torpes.

― No... Espera, no... Estaaamos muy borrachos... ―dijo, tratando de coordinar para que su respiración agitada no pisara sus palabras.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no le dolió. Oikawa no tomó una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. No lo quería dejar ir.

― ¿Y? ―contestó, ofendido, pero sin que se trasluciera en la voz.

― Oikawa, eres mi mejor amigo. No podemos hacer esto.

¿Qué no podemos? Lo hemos estado haciendo perfectamente hasta recién. Pff, no. No iba a decir eso. De mala gana, descruzó sus piernas y lo soltó, por miedo a que recordara algo al día siguiente. Siempre podía fingir que estaba muy ebrio, pero de todas formas...

Iwaizumi se sentó y se dejó caer a su lado con inercia. No volvió a hablar, ni siquiera se movió.

Oikawa se aferró a partes realizadas de la noche. Se aferró a la imagen de Iwaizumi, a su rostro, a sus labios, a su sabor, a su cuerpo... Se aferró incluso cuando la amargura manchó todos los recuerdos de negro, se aferró al vacío cuando la oscuridad de la habitación lo hizo sentirse solo. Y al final, lo soltó todo, sufrió dándole vueltas a los hechos y a las consecuencias y apenas durmió. El poco sueño que pudo conciliar fue malo. Y a la mañana siguiente, se sentía fatal (ah, la resaca del amor).

Durmió más de lo que le había parecido. Lo supo cuando despertó y la persiana estaba abierta llenando la habitación de luz que no lo despertó. Iwaizumi no estaba en la cama.

Bajó desganado a desayunar, poniendo sobre su rostro una careta de alta autoestima. Cuanto peor se sentía, mejor debía verse para los demás. Desayunaría en silencio, daría falsas explicaciones si se lo exigían y antes del almuerzo estaría en su casa. Problema resuelto.

Problema resuelto, excepto, claro, por cierto, inconvenientes que no había previsto. Como el padre de Iwaizumi en la mesa desayunando junto a su hijo. Soltó la mejor sonrisa que le salió y lo saludó con simulado bienestar. Buscó su tasa, se sirvió leche y le puso chocolate. Como en una mañana normal.

― ¿La pasaron bien anoche? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Por qué los padres eran tan entrometidos?

(Le hubiera gustado que sus padres fueran entrometidos).

― ¡Bien! Aunque había mucha gente...

No le tembló un solo músculo al mentir. No importa lo mierda que se sintiera por dentro. Era ya todo un profesional. Quiso sentirse orgulloso de eso. No lo logró.

― Me alegro. Si no fuera por ti, Iwaizumi nunca saldría de la casa...

― Eso es mentira ―gruñó Iwaizumi, casi infantil ante su padre.

― ¡Es cierto!

― No lo es, también tengo otros amigos.

― Del equipo de vóley, ¿Y quién te hizo jugar vóley? ―rió su padre.

― No discutas con tu papá, Iwa-chan, él tiene toda toda la razón ―dijo para fastidiarlo.

Iwaizumi refunfuñó con evidente mal humor. Eso quería decir que Oikawa estaba en problemas. Otra vez, se sentía como un cobarde pensando en huir y odiaba esa parte de sí mismo. Porque una vocecilla en el fondo de su cerebro lo llamaba " _débil"_.

― Déjalo, se levantó con la pata izquierda.

― Es la resaca ―mintió Iwaizumi.

Su padre puso mala cara porque no le gustaba que bebiera demasiado, pero tampoco lo regañó. Charlaron como si fueran amigos, Iwaizumi excluyéndose de la conversación. El padre tenía horarios de trabajo bastante flexibles y hoy no trabajaba hasta el mediodía. Que era la hora en la que estaban desayunando. Al parecer, Oikawa durmió mucho más de lo que pensaba. Nada como llorar durante horas para un buen sueño.

Se pusieron a mirar una película, pero no era más una apariencia para el adulto que rondaba por la casa. Oikawa no sabía ni qué estaban viendo, solo podía distinguir un montón de imágenes pasando en una rápida sucesión de colores. Al parecer, Iwaizumi tampoco tenía la intensión de prestarle atención.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

Estaba la posibilidad de mentirle... Pero, ¿Para qué? Iwaizumi lo sabría.

― Sí.

"...muy borrachos".

Oikawa no quería que se convirtiera en una red de mentiras. No quería volver a manchar la amistad, pero otra vez lo había hecho. Se estaba metiendo en aguas profundas él solo, a sabiendas de que no podía nadar. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la marea se lo llevara y todo habría sido, otra vez, otra maldita vez, su culpa.

― Lo siento ―murmuró Iwaizumi con sinceridad pura―. Solo, olvídalo. ¿Está bien?

¿No era su culpa? Pero él empezó... ¿Se acordaba de eso o solo tenía una vaga idea de lo ocurrido? No podía preguntarle nada de esto. Olvidarlo sonaba a una mejor idea. Asintió con energía y dedicándole una sonrisa.

― Descuida, Iwa-chan, si tuviera en cuenta todos los errores que cometes, yo...

― ¡Chicos, me voy! ―interrumpió el padre de Iwaizumi.

Ellos estaban cuchicheando y se sobresaltaron al oírlo, pero se relajaron cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Ya estaban solos. Iwaizumi bajó al mínimo el volumen del televisor y decidió ignorar la media broma de Oikawa. Mejor así.

― Al final, el otro día no lo hablamos ―dijo con aire casual, cambiando de tema― ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?

No estaba seguro de querer hablar sobre el tema. Pero era su mejor amigo.

― No lo sé. Mi mamá volvió a hablarse con mi tía. Eso es bueno, creo.

― ¿Por qué se pelearon?

― Mi mamá intenta alejar a mi papá de mí y, a veces, también al resto de la familia. Y mi tía estaba enojada por eso.

― Sí, entiendo.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. "Tu familia es muy complicada". No lo era. Se trataba de personas que no se querían cerca, eso era todo. Pero por tradiciones convencionales, uno se obliga a estar cerca de ellos. Oikawa creía que, además de sus primos, era el único al que realmente le gustaría tener una familia unida.

― Y mi mamá trata de alejar a las personas que me hacen mal, pero no se da cuenta de que ella ya se alejó.

Iwaizumi se mostró serio, esperaba no preocuparlo innecesariamente. Él estaba acostumbrado a vivir así. Pero había algo más que lo hacía sentirse mal. Oikawa sentía un rejunte emociones causadas por diversas situaciones, tanto lo de anoche como lo que sucedía en su familia. ¿Por eso se sentía tan mal? ¿Por eso necesitaba un desahogo?

― Porque, ¿Sabes? No alcanza con que una persona te quiera ―dijo de repente―. Tiene que estar ahí para quererte, sino es como si no te quisiera.

Ese era el sentimiento que a veces tenía sobre su madre. Y era por lo mismo que amaba incondicionalmente a su mejor amigo.

Lo miró buscando consuelo. Iwaizumi desvió la vista para no caer en sus ojos de perrito mojado. Se resistió todo lo que pudo pero, finalmente, suspiró y abrió los brazos, con una rudeza impropia de la timidez de sus acciones.

― Ven aquí.

No hacía falta que se lo repitieran. Se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Escondió la cara en su cuello y suspiró.

No, iba a ser imposible olvidar lo de la noche anterior. Im-po-si-ble. Nunca en toda su vida podría olvidar los besos, la pasión y el amor que, por lo menos él, dejó en aquel momento. No podría olvidar nunca esos dedos en su cintura, ese cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo, esos besos, esos besos, dios mío, esos besos.

― Esto es raro ―murmuró Iwaizumi.

― Olvídalo, Iwa-chan ―le dijo con tranquilidad que no tenía, con una sonrisa sin gracia y con una seguridad que no existía―. Olvídalo.

* * *

(Solo voy a decir que amo los comentarios lindos que me dejaron).

Vuelvo a actualizar el próximo jueves~


	5. Capítulo 4

Luego de un buen triunfo, podían despedirse del día con alegría. No era más que un partido de práctica, pero era contra una escuela de alto nivel y Aoba Johsai fue el ganador. Oikawa estaba de especial buen humor porque además de llevarse la victoria con sus amigos y compañeros, recibió un montón de cumplidos del entrenador suyo y contrario. Eso le subió bastante más el ego y la autoestima.

Iwaizumi estaba en un estado de satisfacción parecida. Estaban exhaustos pero aun tenían energía demás como para corretear por la calle y molestarse. Oikawa adoraba estos momentos. Se sentía el rey del mundo, junto a su amado caballero. Ambos solos, regresando a casa, bromeando, riendo, destacando las mejores partes, aquellas en las que, como dúo sincronizado, habían realizado con exquisita perfección, porque a Oikawa no le cabía duda de que habían nacido para vivir juntos.

Esta vez se quedarían en la casa de Oikawa. Su mamá no estaba entonces sería genial. Comerían pizza y jugarían o verían algo interesante.

― Iwa-chan, ¡Voy a pedir pizza para comer! ―le dijo cuando llegaron.

― Está bien ―asintió con una sonrisa y dejó el bolso con la ropa de vóley al lado de su cama―. ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

― Hace tiempo que no jugamos ―contestó.

― ¿Y?

― ¡Eso fue un sí!

Estaba muy animado. Llamó al delivery y después se tiró en el suelo a jugar. La televisión no era tan grande como la que tenía Iwaizumi, pero era de él y estaba en su cuarto. Le servía para jugar videojuegos, ver televisión desde la cama y analizar partidos de vóley de rivales. Era útil. No tenía muchas cosas útiles en su cuarto, ya que no estaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Cuando no estaba en la escuela, estaba en el club o en la casa de Iwaizumi, o haciendo algo con alguien, afuera. Ser popular requiere de tiempo. En su casa solo estudiaba y dormía.

La mayoría de las veces jugaban a lo mismo. El Metal Slug era de dos jugadores y había que vencer aliens raros, y por eso era el juego preferido de Oikawa. A Iwaizumi también le encantaba. Jugaron hasta que trajeron la pizza. Comieron sin que la atmosfera cambiara; genial. Simplemente, genial.

― No hables con la boca llena ―se quejó Iwaizumi.

― Pero quiero hablar y comer a la vez, no es tan simple...

Como respuesta lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza y Oikawa dramatizó sobre que era muy fuerte y no sabía medir su fuerza para no hacerle daño, tomando el papel de víctima y haciendo pucheros. Todo con la boca llena de pizza. Él no cayó en sus artimañas y lo volvió a golpear.

Luego, todo cambió de repente. La tensión invadió el momento. Se miraron fijamente e Iwaizumi intentó intimidarlo con gestos bruscos. Oikawa no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente.

¡Oh, no! Iwa-chan, usted es un descarado. Sinvergüenza total. Se atrevió a meter la mano primero.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―indagó con indignación.

― Me corresponde.

― No te corresponde.

― ¡Yo la agarré primero!

― ¡Yo la vi primero!

― Eso es mentira.

El último pedazo de pizza. Por alguna razón, era más precioso que el resto de los pedazos. El queso se veía más atractivo y abundante, la masa era definitivamente la más crocante y la aceituna evocaba los olivos más selectos de la cosecha.

Tal vez no, pero realmente lo quería.

― Hagamos esto ―propuso Iwaizumi―. El que gana una ronda de Mortal Kombat, se la queda.

Oikawa sonrió. Cambiaron de juego y aguardaron a que cargara. Se echaban miradas con los ojos entrecerrados, como en las películas, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse y parecer más malotes.

Eran igual de buenos en el juego, lo que lo hacía una pelea justa. Y con un objetivo tan noble, Oikawa no perdería.

― ¿Puedo elegir el personaje que quiera? ―le preguntó.

― Sí.

Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo en un medio abrazo. Para molestarlo (y desconcentrarlo), acercó sus labios al oído de su contrincante. Con especial dulzura, dijo:

― Vas a perder.

Iwaizumi, resistente a todos sus encantos, puso la mano en su cara y lo apartó con desdén.

― No voy a perder ―afirmó.

Después de un rato rompiéndose los dedos en una épica batalla de tres rounds terriblemente nivelados, Oikawa perdió. No lo podía creer. Si él lo golpeaba primero, hubiera ganado. ¡Tan cerca! No quería oír a Iwaizumi alardeando, pero era inevitable. Se tiró al suelo boca abajo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, quejándose en voz alta sobre lo injusto que fue eso, que estuvo tan cerca y que seguro que el otro hizo trampa de alguna manera para conseguir ese último golpe final.

Iwaizumi se rió de él y le tocó el hombro. Oikawa levantó la cabeza y había media rebanada de pizza en frente de su cara. La había cortado en dos. El último pedazo lo estaba compartiendo con él. Y esa sonrisa con la que se lo ofrecía valía más que el oro. Eso era una demostración de puro amor.

La tomó y se la devoró en un santiamén. Y en aquello, Iwaizumi también ganó. Ese tipo sí que era rápido para comer.

Jugaron unas horas más, volviendo al juego anterior porque funcionaban mejor como equipo. Después de completar el juego por milésima vez, decidieron que era tarde y descasar después del buen partido que habían jugado era la mejor opción de todas. La cama era bastante atractiva para su cuerpo extenuado, aunque todavía se sentía con ánimos para mantenerse despierto.

Porque ahora venía la mejor parte.

Con las luces apagadas, el falso cielo se iluminaba. Era de él pero solo podía apreciarlo en compañía. Una charla bajo las estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad que tenía pegadas al techo de su cuarto era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. Cuando eran chicos, Iwaizumi le había regalado un paquete de aquellas estrellas fluorescentes y lo ayudó a pegarlas exactamente arriba de su cama. Con los años, fue comprando más y las expandió hasta cubrir todo el techo de su habitación.

― Mira, Iwa-chan ―le dijo, señalando―: Esa es la Osa Menor.

― ¿Y esa?

― La constelación de Cáncer.

Incluso las había acomodado para formar constelaciones. Iwaizumi le hacía recordarle algunas cuando estaba aburrido. A Oikawa simplemente le fascinaba.

― ¿Cuántas constelaciones hay?

― Si estudiaras un poco, sabrías que el universo es infinito. Eso quiere decir que hay infinitas constelaciones ―le explicó con voz cantarina, como si le hablara a un tipo con problemas mentales―. Aunque solo 88 se pueden ver desde la tierra. Oficialmente.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! ―le dio un codazo―. Me refería aquí. En tu cuarto.

― Ah. Solo cuatro, porque mi cuarto es chiquito.

― ¿Y por qué no sigues en las paredes?

Oikawa sonrió ampliamente. ¿Por qué no se le habrá ocurrido antes? Era una excelente idea. Era más que excelente. Podía llenar todo de estrellas. Todo. Cada vez que fuera a dormir, podía sentirse en el espacio, admirando la belleza en su propia pieza.

― Lo haré ―prometió.

― ¿Y esa cuál era? No, no me digas. La de Orión, ¿No?

― ¡Wow, Iwa-chan! Tu memoria no es tan mala. Has ascendido a nivel perro.

― Voy a golpearte.

― En la cara no ―rió en vos baja, acurrucándose junto a él.

― Esa sí que no me acuerdo ―apuntó.

― Cruz del Sur: es la que tiene forma de cruz, ¿Ves? ―con el dedo dibujó con las estrellas― Es la más pequeña de todas las constelaciones. ¿Sabías eso, Iwa-chan?

― No, no sabía.

― Y te faltó la estrella más brillante y hermosa.

― ¿Cuál?

Levantó medio cuerpo para verle el rostro, esperando a que no lo golpeara por fastidiar tanto. Pero se encontraba muy contento como para no actuar todo insoportable y, después de todo, hacerle la vida imposible a su mejor amigo era parte de sus hobbies.

― Yo, por supuesto.

Iwaizumi lo empujó y Oikawa intentó defenderse entre risas.

― ¿Qué? ¿No crees que soy la estrella más bonita?

Él no respondió. Lo tumbó de espaldas y lo inmovilizó, chasqueando la lengua con molestia. Le siguió sonriendo, ocultando su nerviosismo en una máscara de imperturbable tranquilidad. Se tomó el atrevimiento de romper el "olvídalo" e intentar seducirlo otra vez. Si lo había logrado una vez, ¿Por qué no dos?

Porque la última vez estaba borracho. Porque la última lo miró mientras se cambiaba y lo tomó como señal a su favor. Y, porque la última vez, no habían llegado a nada más. Pero a Oikawa poco le interesaba llegar a más. Solo quería algo. Un beso sin consecuencias sería suficiente para aplacarlo. No necesitaba universos, solo una constelación de dos estrellas que refulgieran durante una noche.

Y ha de ser por una estrella fugaz que escuchó su deseo o por suerte del destino que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Iwaizumi aplastó su boca contra la suya y Oikawa no dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el beso con ávida pasión. Tenía las manos aprisionadas contra las sábanas y no usarlas era una clara desventaja, pero todo dejó de tener importancia durante el beso.

Cuando Iwaizumi amagó con escapar, le mordió el labio inferior con picardía y se deshizo de la restricción de sus manos. Lo abrazó cariñosamente sin dejar de besarlo ni un segundo. Si fuera por él, jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Dando y recibiendo besos por el resto de la eternidad sonaba al mejor sueño de azúcar que se le podría ocurrir.

El otro se rindió y lo tomó por la cintura, correspondiendo cada beso y cada caricia. Oikawa levantó una pierna y la frotó contra la entrepierna de Iwaizumi. Él no manifestó ninguna queja.

Era extraño, pero sentía como si fuera un novato. Estaba lleno de nervios por culpa de su mejor amigo y toda la experiencia que tenía se le esfumó de la cabeza. No era capaz de pensar, solo de sentir. Poca relevancia tenía que supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer para complacer a su compañero; todo lo que quería hacer lo hacía sin pensar en nada más que ellos. Porque Iwaizumi era especial.

Por fin podía llenar aquel agujero en su pecho y sentirse el centro del universo. Del único universo que precisaba.

Oikawa enganchó sus dedos en el contorno de los pantalones y los tironeó hacia afuera, disfrutando del roce de su tacto con la piel caliente. Era increíble. Iwaizumi le besó la mejilla antes de suspirar cerca de su oído. Eso era demasiado. Muy injusto. Se las arregló para quitarle la ropa prenda por prenda, buscando su boca sin descanso.

Sus propios pantalones eran molestos y apretaban su erección, pero seguía luchando con los de Iwaizumi. Su paciencia impaciente se vio recompensada cuando él lo ayudó a deshacerse de ellos y se fueron desnudando lenta y mutuamente. Pero aquella era una acción de segundo plano. Como si hubiese descubierto las mil maravillas, Oikawa seguía enamorado de esa boca. Ya no había ningún tipo de restricción, podían actuar sin tapujos y ser una buena pareja de amantes, al menos bajo las aparentes estrellas de la noche.

Pronto estuvieron los dos desnudos y por más que no fuera la primera vez que veía su cuerpo sin ropa (vestuarios y, vamos, eran amigos desde pequeños), esta vez tenía connotaciones sexuales. Le recorrió el pecho a un ritmo distinto al que Iwaizumi se acomodaba para seguir adelante. Era gracioso que fuera la primera vez que no estaban sincronizados, y al mismo tiempo, aun podían coordinar para que no obstaculizar sus acciones.

Cuando Oikawa se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Iwaizumi, lo detuvo suavemente y se llevó dos dedos a la boca. Los lamió sin detener el flujo de movimiento, acariciando su cuerpo con deseo (y un amor impropio al de una amistad). Él solo lo miró, con sus manos fuertes sosteniendo sus caderas. Lo estaba esperando. ¿Era porque no sabía cómo proseguir o porque lo estaba dudando? Podría haber miles de razones, pero su expresión generalmente dura, hoy era adorable. Quería mantener esa expresión dura, pero la perdía junto con los pretextos tácitos que le impedían seguir. Y de pronto, Iwaizumi estaba desnudo. Física y figurativamente. Y Oikawa no podía estar más encandilado.

Sin decir una palabra, metió uno de sus dedos por su trasero para prepararse. La pasión era tan demandante como impaciente. Iwaizumi parecía ansioso y por un segundo creyó que lo expresaría en un beso, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mordedura en el cuello. Aquello lo encendió en sobremanera e introdujo otro dedo. Con su otra mano, palpó su espalda, maravillándose de lo hermoso que era el cuerpo de Iwaizumi. Era perfecto.

Estaba tan perdido entre placeres que no registró lo que pretendía su mejor amigo. Solo sintió una mano sobre la suya empujando los dedos hacia adentro. Se habían mantenido en silencio (excepto por las respiraciones agitadas que llenaban el aire), pero Oikawa lo rompió totalmente con un claro gemido. Le hubiera gustado ocultar su cara roja contra la almohada, pero Iwaizumi no se contentó con eso. Lo estuvo "ayudando" durante un buen rato hasta que sus mordidas se volvieron más fuertes en su cuello y hombros y todo era demasiado para poder aguantar. Sus propios dedos se movían en su interior más adentro y más rápido que cuando se masturbaba, porque ahora lo manejaba Iwaizumi. Tembló y retorció los dedos contra sus partes más sensibles, pero se detuvo cuando el calor empezó a ir muy lejos.

Quitó los dedos y abrió las piernas. Iwaizumi no perdió el tiempo. Oikawa no transportaba de un lado a otro lubricante así que se había acostumbrado a no usarlo. Además, la rudeza era parte de su relación. No tenía ningún problema con ello. Levantó las caderas en busca de más fricción, que obtuvo enseguida. Y de repente, estaban sincronizados otra vez. Sin embargo, era incapaz de pensar en eso. Iwaizumi ocupaba toda su visión, toda su cabeza y todos sus sentidos. Era incapaz de pensar en nada más que él.

Oikawa se jactaba de ser bueno en el sexo, pero esta vez no pudo hacer mucho. Era un manojo de nervios y sensaciones, y al poco tiempo ya se sentía cerca de acabar. Como no había nadie en la casa, no se limitó vocalmente y se permitió deleitarse expresamente. Iwaizumi también se rindió y puso una cara que valía más que el oro. Parecía estar gozando tanto como él. Intentó prolongarse en el borde del orgasmo, tratando de no cerrar sus ojos para no perderse ni una sola expresión de Iwaizumi. Pero era demasiado para él. Pretendiendo hacer ambas no logró ninguna y se vino sobre su estómago con uno de los mejores orgasmos que tuvo. Y eso era decir mucho.

Las piernas le temblaban y todo su cuerpo se sentía más cansado que si hubiera jugado un campeonato todo seguido, pero era mejor que haber ganado todos los partidos de dicho campeonato. Era el mejor de los juegos, porque en el fondo le gustaba engañarse, porque esto no dejaba de ser un juego (y el único que perdía era Oikawa). Y pesar de que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, no le permitió arruinar su plena felicidad.

Iwaizumi salió de su interior y se desplomó sobre la cama. Oikawa se acurrucó a su lado y se regocijó de lo bien que se sentía un orgasmo intenso y, más importante, _tener sexo con Iwaizumi_. Exhausto, se quedó dormido de inmediato en un sereno y cómplice silencio.

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo pesado pero cómodo. Las sábanas sobre la piel desnuda era una de las sensaciones más apacibles del mundo. El murmullo del agua lo incitaba a no abrir los ojos nunca más, a quedarse entre el eterno despertar y el por poco durmiente.

Pero no.

Amanecer acompañado era mucho pedir. Lo supo cuando abrió los ojos y no había nadie a su lado. Le hubiera gustado holgazanear más tiempo antes de levantarse, pero tenía que descubrir el paradero de su mejor amigo. Y peor; en qué quedaba su amistad. Pero no estaba solo. Él ya estaba ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama observando la lluvia a través de la ventana.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. ¿Qué hora sería? Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, alargando los bellos instantes de paz matinal. Pero Iwaizumi fue directo al grano:

― Sabes que tenemos que hablar.

― ¿No podemos desayunar primero? ―se quejó, tratando de darle falsa naturalidad a sus palabras suaves.

― No. Escucha, te debo... otra disculpa. No debí dejarme llevar contigo, ¿Está bien? Solo olvídalo, esta vez de verdad. Seamos amigos sin derechos, solo mejores amigos, como siempre.

― Claro.

Ni en un millón de años. No podría olvidarlo ni después de haber vivido cien años en su lecho de muerte mientras su muy atractivo y rico esposo (encontraría alguno) le sostenía la mano para que no falleciera. Exageración o no, sabía que jamás podría engañarse a sí mismo en este tema. Podía fingir que su familia no era una mierda, que su equipo no sería por siempre el segundo mejor, incluso que Iwaizumi era solo un amigo. Pero nunca sería capaz de borrar la noche anterior de su cabeza.

Iwaizumi no tenía nada más que decir. El "tenemos que hablar" se convirtió en un "tengo que poner límites". Bueno, si no tenía nada que agregar, que se le acabara rápido el material para herirlo era buena cosa. Seguía convenciéndose a sí mismo que haberlo hecho con él fue un sueño cumplido, y a pesar de que no era mentira, se lo repetía para tapar la parte mala del asunto. Como un silencio incomodo le siguió a la disculpa, Oikawa tuvo que salvar la situación con simpatía.

― Entonces, ¿Vamos a desayunar? ―le preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado.

― Vamos.

Al levantarse, sintió una punzada de dolor en las caderas y se volvió a sentar. Iwaizumi, parado en la puerta, lo observó con extrañeza.

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Sí! Es solo que... eres muy fuerte, Iwa-chan ―le dijo, tratando de ser lo más implícito posible sobre el tema.

Pero Iwaizumi lo entendió. Puso cara de disgusto y luego de vergüenza. Después de que Oikawa se riera de él, salió de la habitación.

Y dejó de reír. Se levantó y se quitó el cabello de la frente con pesadumbre. De paso, se lo peinó con los dedos. Había dormido excelente, pero todo para nada. Se sentía agotado mentalmente. Solo mejores amigos, como siempre. Claro.

Qué estupidez.

* * *

Creo que es mi capítulo favorito de todo el fic jaja (aunque los demás son igual de lindos y sufridos (?).

Y por si no lo mencioné, el fic tendrá 8 capítulos. Nos vemos el próximo jueves~


	6. Capítulo 5

Lo de siempre. Comida chatarra, película en la casa de Iwaizumi, temática de ciencia ficción, risas, gritos de molestia, risas de nuevo, charlas sobre vóley, sobre la vida, sobre tonterías. Lo de siempre. Entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía como "lo de siempre"?

Porque habían tenido sexo dos semanas atrás. El ambiente era extraño, o por lo menos lo era para Oikawa. No tuvo intimidad con ninguna otra persona desde ese día, ni un beso, ni siquiera un guiño casual en el pasillo de la escuela. Nada.

(Nada más que masturbarse en su casa pensando en Iwaizumi).

Se sentía más enamorado que nunca, si es que eso era posible. Ignoró todo a su alrededor, e incluso tuvo esforzarse (nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos como para tener que esforzarse de verdad) en concentrarse en clases. Hasta estaba más distraído en los partidos. Rogaba que Iwaizumi no relacionara sus cambios con la noche que estuvieron juntos. Pero ninguno tocó el tema desde aquella mañana. Apenas habían estado solos y el anterior fin de semana debían estudiar para los exámenes, así que pospusieron la nueva película sugerida por Oikawa.

Oikawa no se equivocaba cuando presentía que algo más iba a pasar esta noche. Por eso se encontraba tan nervioso y lo ocultaba bajo chistes y bromas estúpidas, lo más cercano a "lo de siempre" que podía hacer por la situación. Pero Iwaizumi estaba más condescendiente que de costumbre y no lo golpeaba tanto ante sus idioteces.

Una vez terminadas las dos películas que tenían para ver, subieron al cuarto. Oikawa se cambió de ropa, dudando entre ser sugestivo o intentarlo después. Pero al sentir la mirada de Iwaizumi sobre su cuerpo, dejó de dudar. Sonrió para sus adentros y tardó más en ponerse la camiseta, dando vuelta sus mangas como si estuvieran al revés para luego "darse cuenta" de que estaban bien y volver a hacerlo. Todo en ropa interior, por supuesto. Jugueteó con el pantalón, pero comenzó a pensar que no había mucho de sexy en sus pijamas. Y hacía más frío que calor como para fingir que estaba acalorado y dormir semi-desnudo.

A todo esto, Iwaizumi estaba en la computadora, con su pijama que sí era decente. No sabía si realmente captó su mirada en todo aquel jueguecito o fue idea suya, pero se imaginó que sí lo hizo para consolarse. Recargó su peso sobre una pierna y se cruzó de brazos, observando la pantalla.

― Deja ese juego y ven a la cama ―le exigió.

― Suenas como mi esposa ―se burló él.

Sabía que el comentario estaba dirigido con la intensión de ofenderlo, pero muy por el contrario, le hizo sonreír.

― Hablo en serio, no querrás que me aburra...

No hubo respuesta. El otro sabía que lo que más le molestaba era que lo ignoraran. Así que lo zamarreó, pero tampoco obtuvo reacción alguna. Frunció el ceño y se le sentó en el regazo, arruinando su juego a propósito.

― Iwaaa-chaaan ―dijo cada letra con lentitud, alargando las "a" lo más insoportable que pudo.

Iwaizumi lo miró fijamente y supo que lo había arruinado. Se levantó rápidamente y soltó una sonrisa de inocente disculpas mientras ponía sus manos delante de su pecho, como si quisiera detenerlo. Pero era demasiado tarde. Lo acorraló contra la pared, sus brazos fuertes a cada costado de su cabeza.

― Iba por el 96% del nivel.

Su cara de matón le dio gracia. Sabía de antemano que no le haría daño.

Por el contrario, encontró en la posición un punto a su favor para conseguir lo que tanto andaba buscando. Dejó aflorar una sonrisa pretenciosa de sensualidad y buscó el tono correcto para las palabras equivocadas:

― Lo siento, Iwa-chan. ¿Te lo puedo compensar?

Y en el mismo instante en que lo dijo se sintió muy dispuesto a dar una buena mamada.

― Deja de tentarme ―dijo Iwaizumi, testarudo.

Reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos o de reírse por lo caballeroso que sonaba al intentar negarse. Ya nadie era amable con él en cuanto al sexo. Y a Oikawa nunca le importó.

― ¿Por qué no?

Iwaizumi redujo la distancia de sus cuerpos y Oikawa estaba muy confundido si creyó que estaba siendo caballeroso. Su pregunta no fue contestada, a menos que cuente un beso feroz contra la pared.

Eso era algo que no se esperaba. Para nada. Y no se quejaría jamás. Correspondió con la misma intensidad, alegre de comprobar que la pasión de antes no fue cosa de una sola vez, sino que realmente existía una química entre ellos. Eso lo volvía loco. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mejor amigo lo volvía loco. Le rodeó el cuello y rápidamente puso una de sus rodillas a la altura de la cintura, para rodearla con la pierna. Cuando Iwaizumi aplastó su cuerpo contra el suyo, se animó a subir la otra pierna. Sintió unos dedos sujetar sus muslos y un movimiento insistente en su entrepierna.

Rompió el beso y tomó el aire que luego salió de su boca en forma de gemido. Se sentía tan caliente después de dos semanas de abstinencia.

― Porque ―dijo Iwaizumi sin aliento― me tientas a esto.

Molió sus caderas con más fuerza, pero más lento. Oikawa tironeó de la camiseta del contrario, arañando su espalda sin pensarlo, con creciente desesperación. Una boca en su cuello lo estaba enloqueciendo, sin contar su erección. Quería más, más, más de todo.

Sin embargo, en el medio de tanta pasión, el fuego en su interior comenzó a apagarse. Un pensamiento fugaz le cayó encima como agua helada, llenando su mente de angustia. Tal vez fue el hecho de que las palabras de Iwaizumi sonaron como las de un chico cualquiera con los que se acostaba (que abandonaba después del polvo) o tal vez fuera que ser insaciable era su maldición eterna. O tal vez, tendía a arruinar las cosas buenas que sucedían en su vida, ¡No lo sabía! Pero Oikawa Tooru tenía la certeza de que su mejor arma se volvió su enemiga. Ya no quería que Iwaizumi se viera atraído por él, lo que quería era que perdiera la cabeza por su personalidad, no por su cuerpo.

― Iwa-chan ―murmuró, pero no fue escuchado―. Iwaa-chan ―lo llamó, pero los besos sobre su piel sensible lo hicieron estremecerse―. Iwaizumi, detente.

Ya no había rastro de disfrute en su voz, solo gélida seriedad. Sabía que el tono estaba demás, porque él paró al oír que su nombre era pronunciado completo. Se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros y confundidos y por primera vez, se sintió intimidado.

―Di-dijimos que esto no volvería a pasar. ¿Cierto?

Suspiró para recobrar su compostura, pero le era imposible. Todavía sentía que su cuerpo reclamaba por sexo y sus sentimientos heridos querían largarse a llorar. Lo único racional era su cabeza y estaba hecha un lio entre cuerpo y sentimientos.

― Cierto ―aceptó mecánicamente después del más incómodo de los silencios.

Pero la palabra tenía connotaciones sarcásticas, porque no se movió y su cuerpo volvía a rogar que se moviera, pero podía oír el crack de sus sentimientos como un vidrio que cada vez se va resquebrajando más.

Otra vez, sus labios volvieron a juntarse. No quería continuar con el beso, pero no podía pensar cuando se trataba de él. Como no lo rechazó, Iwaizumi asumió luz verde para reanudar lo que estaban haciendo. Pero el vidrio se siguió rompiendo y los pedazos tajaron su corazón.

― No, no, no, no, no ―farfulló, encaprichado con la palabra―, no, no, no, dije que no ―cerca de exclamar, cerca de lloriquear, pero claramente autoritario.

Pataleó hasta que lo soltó (innecesario, porque él lo estaba bajando con cuidado) y lo empujó lejos. Salió de la habitación a zancadas y se encerró en el baño, apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta. Enseguida oyó los pasos detrás de él y los golpes en la puerta.

― Oikawa, déjame entrar ―exigió.

― ¡No! ―contestó.

Iwaizumi insistió e intentó abrirla a la puerta. No lo permitió. Sabía perfectamente que luego de forzar su entrada le pediría que se calme y notaría lo mal que estaba todo e intentaría abrazarlo. Todo se pondría peor. Porque Iwaizumi era perfecto y también era un imbécil. Era ambas.

Oikawa lo arruinó todo.

No lo dejó entrar y agradeció cuando dejó de intentarlo. Tenía el rostro mojado de lágrimas y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentado. Había perdido su máscara de niño lindo que siempre tiene el control sobre todo para ser un adolecente con el corazón roto en el baño de su mejor amigo lloriqueando como un bebé. Y ahora que las lágrimas surgieron ya no podía detenerlas. Solo podía minimizar sus sollozos para no ser oído y consumirse en sus miedos, inseguridades y amores que nunca resultarían para alguien como él.

La puerta golpeó su cabeza con fuerza y se alejó instintivamente antes de sucediera otra vez. Iwaizumi terminó de abrirla y entró. Se agachó junto a él y lo tomó de la camiseta. Oikawa se sorbió la nariz y lo miró.

― Ahora vas a calmarte y me vas a decir qué mierda te pasa.

Su voz sonaba dura, pero sabía que se sentía tan desesperado como él. Estaba realmente preocupado y no iba a ignorarlo. No había manera. Oikawa lloró más e hizo que lo soltara con suavidad. Terminaron sentados en el baño, los dos esperando a que se le pasara. Eso tomó un rato. La manga estaba húmeda de tanto refregarla contra sus ojos y qué conveniente resultaba el papel higiénico para sonar sus mocos.

― ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás llorando? ―preguntó Iwaizumi con la vista en los azulejos de la pared.

Ya no sonaba duro. Estaba muy preocupado.

No podía decir "no es nada", porque lo haría enfadar con una mentira tan obvia. Así que suspiró y buscó las palabras correctas.

― No tiene nada que ver contigo.

― Mentira ―dijo automáticamente como si fuera un detector.

― No es... tan mentira ―mintió― es...

― Deja de mentir.

― Me siento mal porque... No, escucha. Lo que pasa es que... es que...

― Deja de darle vueltas.

― Me siento atraído hacia ti ―confesó y las palabras salieron de su boca sin filtro―. Pero no es... exactamente así. Bueno, lo es, pero no quiero asustarte ni que te alejes. Es más complicado y no sé cómo explicarlo sin que malinterpretes todo. Y en general se siente bien hacer este tipo de cosas pero contigo es diferente y no pudo evitar sentir... me refiero a que no puedo... no puedo explicarte...

― Oikawa, basta. ¿Te gusto?

 _Iwaizumi me entiende tan bien_. Era casi espeluznante la manera en que quedaba indefenso ante él. No era capaz ni de inventar escusas. Qué patético.

Decidió que ya se había hundido lo suficiente como para ahogarse a sí mismo. Con suerte nadie lo obligaría a regresar a la superficie. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

― Sí.

Fue claro. Un sí alto, hasta elegante. Y de repente se dio cuenta que no había nada de malo en ello. Era una afirmación resplandeciente de confianza rodeada de oscuro pánico. Pero luego de decirlo, sintió un peso menos en la espalda y recobró su tranquilidad.

Iwaizumi parecía reflexionarlo. Se quedaron callados durante un largo rato hasta que él levantó la cabeza.

― No sé qué decirte...

― La verdad ―se envalentonó―. Digamos la verdad.

― La verdad. Está bien. Hum. Muy bien, no estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero prefiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Como antes era mejor. No quiero que todo se vuelva raro.

― Yo tampoco, pero...

― ¿Pero qué?

― Pero...

Y sus peros no tenían fundamentos que no fueran egoístas. No tenía derecho de arrastrar a Iwaizumi a una relación que no quería tener. Mucho menos podía arriesgarse a estropear la amistad más preciosa que nadie vaya a tener. Eso era más valioso.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no podía olvidar. Y que nunca podría. Pero _debía_. Querer y deber son dos cosas tan diferentes, por más que suenen parecido. Y esta vez tenía que abandonar sus ganas de conquistar el mundo entero con una sonrisa porque eso era querer, y lo que debía era cuidar de su mejor amigo y amarlo incondicionalmente, por más que el amor que hubiera entre los dos no fuera del mismo tipo. Debía hacerle reír, debía apoyarlo siempre, debía aceptar qué sentimientos tenía y cuáles no.

Oikawa se estiró y tiró el papel con mocos al tacho de basura. Gateó hasta él y le dio un abrazo, tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible. Le besó la frente y forzó una sonrisa.

― Oikawa...

― Está bien.

Y lo estaba. Por más que no lo estuviera.

Era extraño, porque se sentía bien, pero sabía que en el fondo era mentira, que lloraría toda la semana como una colegiala enamorada estereotipo. Pero era fuerte y la mentira era su fiel compañera. Un amor fallido no es el fin del mundo.

― No tengo sueño. ¿Podemos ver una película?

En otras palabras, ¿Podemos pretender que estamos bien?

― Sí. Pero no tengo películas nuevas.

― Podemos ver Encuentros cercanos de tercer tipo.

― Me parece bien.

Se levantaron del suelo y fueron hacia el sillón. Era como clásico de ellos, su actividad típica. Si podían ver una película y reírse, hacer comentarios y bromas tontas, todo estaría bien. Eso pensaba Oikawa. Todo estará bien.

Con toda sinceridad, fue incómodo como el infierno. Intentó prestarle atención a la pantalla, ya que era una de sus películas favoritas. Fue bastante difícil. Especialmente después de que el papá de Iwaizumi se despertara por el ruido de la televisión de mal humor, diciendo que era muy tarde para que vieran películas, esta ya la vieron un montón de veces, deberían ir a dormir, son como las tres de la mañana. Por favor, váyanse a la cama. Sí, papá, ya apagamos. Perdón.

Después de que se fuera, Iwaizumi apagó el televisor. Se miraron y Oikawa supo que algo andaba mal. Porque en vez de reírse como bobos por el suceso obviamente inoportuno, se observaban el uno al otro con seriedad. Hasta llegó a pensar, por más que fuera, no sé, solo su impresión, que Iwaizumi quería besarlo.

Y dejó de ser solo una suposición cuando se inclinó, pero paró a centímetros. No iba a hacerlo.

Una parte de él quería que lo besara, aunque el amor fuera de plástico, como un juguete para inventarse una historia y pasar el rato. Porque estaba seguro que no conseguiría otra cosa. No obstante, un beso en este momento era mucho pedir. Demasiado. Y otra parte de él, no lo quería, porque verse a sí mismo como un juguete era horrible, porque sabía que era valioso como jugador y como persona. En ese orden.

Se mordió el labio y se puso de pie. Le hizo una señal a Iwaizumi para que lo siguiera y caminó con desgana hacia la habitación. Se metió en la cama y esperó a que su mejor amigo apagara la computadora y la luz.

En este techo no había estrellas. No se atrevieron a tocarse debajo de las sábanas, ni siquiera amistoso o superficial, ni por accidente. No hubo palabras, ni unas nimias buenas noches. Fue una noche oscura, oscura como un día nublado sin estrellas. Quería creer que el sol saldría al otro día, que tenía que aparecer, tarde o temprano, detrás de las nubes. Quería creerlo, pero ahora, aovilladlo a un costado, solo podía pensar en que lo jodió todo.

* * *

❤️


	7. Capítulo 6

Los días siguientes fueron una sucesión de fragmentos extraños. Y cuando lo extraño se vuelve una cotidianeidad, Iwaizumi sabía que algo estaba mal.

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaba con Oikawa hasta que dejó de ser una buena compañía. Es decir, nunca sería una mala compañía. Nunca. Pero... El mejor ejemplo era ver una película. Antes era una actividad típica que hacía con su mejor amigo, donde la pasaban bien. Después comenzó a deformarse y ahora, la relación entre los dos era incómoda, triste o forzada. Especialmente forzada. La habilidad que Oikawa tenía para mentir lo impresionaba todo el tiempo hasta llegar a sentir repulsión por aquella sonrisa radiante que escondía un mundo.

Escondía un mundo del mundo, pero no de él. A Iwaizumi no lo engañaba. Sabía que su buen humor era inventado y le molestó percatarse que también lo era cuando veían películas, o dirigía al equipo de vóley, o hacía cualquier cosa donde antes podía descuidar su máscara de perfección para ser Oikawa Tooru, al cual amaba.

Hum. Amor. Esa mierda tan confusa para él.

Había veces donde no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, de sus expresivas facciones, de todo lo maravilloso que aparentaba (y era). Quedaba completamente encandilado por él, pero después...

Después había veces como la de ahora, donde hablaba como cotorra a su lado sobre superficialidades que ni él creía, pero Kindaichi y Kunimi asentían de acuerdo y le sonreían, animados (y embelesados, e Iwaizumi sabía muy bien lo que era caer en sus encantos). Pero en su mente aparecían comentarios que no podía frenar, tales como "¿También se acostó con ellos? ¿Será así de idiota? No. No lo es. ¿O sí lo es? ¿Con quién más lo hizo?". Repugnante. Sí, era repugnante de parte de Oikawa y repugnante de su parte porque estaba siendo un horrible amigo al pensar así de él. Y más siendo del montón que había sido hechizado por sus encantos. Era tan hipócrita y se odiaba por ello.

Por eso aguantó las conversaciones sobre vaya a saber uno qué artista de moda y sus horrendas canciones. Estaba de un humor de perros porque, cansado y estresado, había fallado más remates que los usuales. Y los usuales en las prácticas eran uno cuanto mucho. La sincronización con Oikawa seguía intacta, pero el día fue irritantemente largo.

Aquel día fue donde comenzaron las situaciones que se volvieron parte de su día a día, que tanto detestaba y secretamente no podía abandonar. No podía. Era débil.

Luego de que todos se fueran, Oikawa regresó parloteando sobre lo distraído que estaba hoy, si acaso había visto su chaqueta. Le dio gracia decirle que no y verlo buscar hasta el último rincón de los vestidores, pero al final Iwaizumi se cansó y, acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza, le hizo notar que la chaqueta la tenía puesta.

Oikawa se rió y lo abrazó en contra de su voluntad, repitiendo el apodo feo que le había puesto hace años pero que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, la efusiva muestra de afecto los llevó a estar más cerca de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo.

Iwaizumi le rodeó la cintura de manera automática y siguió siendo estúpidamente raro. Y lo fue más al sentir que Oikawa hacía peso muerto sobre él y arrastraba la nariz y los labios por su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento. Y nervios. Frunció el ceño, con la mente en blanco.

Y cuando Oikawa se alejó, aun con la mente en blanco, se besaron. No sabe quién se lanzó sobre la boca de quién, o si ambos pensaron (o no pensaron en absoluto) lo mismo. Besos pudorosos y dubitativos. Como si fueran niños, o peor: como si temieran perder el equilibrio que fingían tener. Y como sucedió, dejó de suceder.

Oikawa se cerró la chaqueta y lo esperó en la puerta, para regresar juntos el trayecto hasta que sus caminos se separaran. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que Iwaizumi dijo, sin querer, aun con la maldita mente en blanco:

― Nos vemos mañana.

― Sí. Nos vemos mañana ―repitió Oikawa como si estuviera en las nubes, tirando de sus labios para forzar una sonrisa de despedida.

Y después de un tiempo, volvió a ocurrir. Por más insólito que fuera, la siguiente vez tuvo lugar en el pasillo del colegio. Oikawa quiso bromear y darle un beso en la mejilla con toda confianza, pero no contaba con que Iwaizumi fuera un idiota que corrió la cara en ese momento. Y sus labios no se encontraron sin querer, pero la cercanía los incitó a hacerlo a propósito. Por más que no pasó de ser un mimo de labios, que se repitió dos veces más antes de que giraran los rostros avergonzados porque aun estaban en el medio del pasillo y, vacío o no, aunque nadie los haya visto, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

La tercera vez fue más que uno que otro besito ocasional. Resulta que la película que Oikawa trajo ya la habían visto, pero como solo conocía la traducción japonesa del título, al verla en su inglés original pensó que era una que nunca vieron. Y no era especialmente buena, así que de alguna manera, terminaron besándose.

La boca de Oikawa siempre era caliente y estaba bien dispuesta a recibirlo. Aun sabía al dango que habían comido de postre y eso hacía mucho más irresistible pasarse de la raya, a pesar de lo que charlaron. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero Oikawa no parecía tener ningún problema con esto, después de todo, solo era un beso (o dos, o tres, o miles). Y al final pasaron más de la mitad de la película prestando más atención al juego de lenguas que a los viajes en el tiempo de una retorcida trama de ciencia ficción.

La cuarta vez fue similar, a excepción que la película no era tan aburrida, sino que tenían asuntos más interesantes para tratar. Iwaizumi no se atrevía a ir más allá y Oikawa tampoco, pero en su fuero interno lo deseaba tanto. Deseaba pasar las manos por esos muslos suaves, deseaba verlo retorcerse de placer debajo de él, deseaba arrancarle sonrisas sinceras. Deseaba tanto su culo como que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Solo amigos. ¿Era tan difícil? Sabía que no pasaría. Haberse acostado con su mejor amigo fue lo peor que pudo hacer. O lo peor que no evitó, porque si es por hacer o no hacer, Iwaizumi no fue consciente de lo que hacía, entregado total a la seducción y naturalidad con que se dieron las cosas.

A Iwaizumi no le molestaba la idea de tener sexo con Oikawa. Lo que le molestaba de ese día es que él _perdió la virginidad_ con él. Y el problema no era haberlo hecho con su mejor amigo... bueno, sí, pero el mayor problema que, a pesar de ser un cliché de lo más idiota, le hubiera gustado que su primera vez fuera con alguien que ama y viceversa. No con alguien que se acostó con medio colegio. Eso era decepcionante.

Y con todas sus convicciones, sus certezas y firmezas, Iwaizumi no podía negarle ni un solo beso a Oikawa. No sentía correcto desperdiciar la oportunidad de acariciar su rostro, su piel era suave no importaba qué parte del cuerpo fuera. Su fuerza de voluntad era un chiste cuando trataba de negarse, porque estrechar a Oikawa entre sus brazos y adorar su cuerpo hermoso a besos se estaba volviendo el hobbie más problemático que podía tener.

Pero era inevitable.

(O no quería evitarlo).

A fin de cuentas, solo eran niños jugando a los enamorados.

No obstante, había momentos donde no eran niños. Donde se replanteaba permitir que lo invadiera la lujuria, donde debía disimular de alguna forma la erección, donde realmente necesitaba hacerlo con Oikawa. Pero no lo hacía. Eso sería demasiado.

Y en esos momentos era imprescindible recurrir a toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, a repetir mentalmente sus convicciones, certezas y firmezas para no hacer nada, no podía, no debía, (pero sí quería) lanzarse sobre Oikawa.

E Iwaizumi jamás olvidará la prueba más grande que tuvo que enfrentar en la vida. Nunca se esforzó tanto por mantener el control de sí mismo más que en esa anoche.

Estaba adormecido pero parte de su cabeza seguía pensando en esa teoría que formuló Oikawa sobre una serie que ambos seguían. Vieron el episodio estreno antes de ir a dormir y se encontraba muy intrigado como para pegar un ojo. Por su silencio, asumió que su mejor amigo estaba durmiendo profundamente hace tiempo. Ya no se tocaban en la cama, ni por amistad ni por accidente. Oyendo la respiración de Oikawa, pensó que estaría teniendo alguna pesadilla o algo. Sonaba agitado, así que se debatió si debía o no despertarlo. Qué inocencia. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que no era una pesadilla, sino que... No, no sería tan descarado. No sería capaz de masturbarse estando a su lado.

¿O sí?

A cada minuto, la respiración de Oikawa se volvía más pesada e irregular. Las sábanas no se agitaban por lo que debía estar calculando lentamente cada movimiento, pero de vez en cuando se oía el sonido familiar de la piel contra la piel. ¿Tan caliente estaba que no podía aguantar? Iwaizumi sintió asco. Pero no, era una mentira. También sintió calor, tanto en sus mejillas como en su entrepierna.

Hizo un pacto mental consigo mismo. Más por orgullo que razón, se dijo que no caería tan bajo como para reducirse a lo que hacía Oikawa.

Y minutos después lo lamentaba. Ah, como le gustaría no hacerse caso. Nada le gustaría más que reducirse a lo que hacía Oikawa, porque masturbarse no es ningún crimen y por favor, cuánto quería tocarse. Pero se mantuvo inmóvil, oyendo los deslices sonoros que cometía Oikawa, dejándolo escuchar algún sonido que lo delatara. Se sorprendió al no captar ni un solo gemido. La vez que habían estado juntos, fue especialmente ruidoso...

No podía creer que estaba en esta situación. No podía creer la clase de pensamientos que abarrotaban su mente. No podía creer lo duro que estaba.

Piensa en tu padre. Piensa en el vecino obeso cuando corta el césped sin camisa. Piensa en la profesora vieja de historia. Piensa en las piernas peludas de la tía. Piensa en... oh, ugh. No funcionaba por más que lo intentara. Intentó ponerse a contar y concentrarse en los números, pero fracasó cuando acompasó los números a las respiraciones de Oikawa. Y finalmente, se rindió.

Imaginó lo desesperado que estaba Oikawa (sintiéndolo en piel propia). Imaginó los problemas que estaría teniendo para controlarse a sí mismo, para no gemir ni retorcerse. Qué sucio. A Oikawa le encantaba ser el centro de atención y esforzarse por lo contrario debía ser tan difícil. Y por otro lado, estaría encantado con la idea de estar tocándose a escondidas. Quizás en sus fantasías, Iwaizumi estaba despierto como en la realidad y eso lo excitaba más. Voyeurista, ni más ni menos. Bastante pervertido y fetichista, rogando para sus adentros venirse de una vez antes de ser descubierto.

Iwaizumi se perdió dentro de sus propias fantasías, intentando contenerse física pero no mentalmente. Apretó los puños, tenso y nervioso. Cerró los ojos, dejando que las imágenes sobre Oikawa fluyeran, rememorando su sensualidad contrastante con el libre salvajismo que demostró cuando lo hicieron.

Porque era hermoso. No hablaba solo de lo físico, porque a nadie le cabían dudas de que era hermoso. Pero había algo en él, algo propio que no tenía nadie más. Eran sus movimientos, sus expresiones (las naturales), su voz cuando era calma, su risa y, por sobre todas las cosas, su sonrisa. Y si podía sexualizar todo, Iwaizumi estaba seguro que podía descubrir cómo acabar sin tocarse.

Oikawa emitió un ruido que parecía ser un gemido ahogado. Y después, todo cesó.

Esa fue la noche más incómoda que tuvo que pasar en su vida entera.

Al no poder dormir, se quedó atento hasta que, esta vez, estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que Oikawa estaba dormido (hasta susurró su nombre en la oscuridad para comprobarlo) para levantarse con cuidado y ocuparse del problema en sus pantalones en la privacidad del baño. Nunca se sintió tan desesperado. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. También fue la primera vez que tuvo que limpiar semen de las baldosas del baño. Qué vergonzoso, haber terminado sin descuido...

Y después de esa vez, la mayoría de las veces que se tocaba, pensaba en Oikawa. Y le gustaba pensar en la palabra "mayoría" porque era una aproximación, para no tener que admitir que en números redondos daba "todas". "Todas las putas veces que te masturbas piensas en tu mejor amigo" no sonaba como un buen resultado. La mayoría quedaba más lindo.

Desde esa vez que rompieron la tensión con un beso en los vestidores del club habían pasado más de dos meses. Por romper, uno se refiere a agregar la palabra sexual a la tensión. E Iwaizumi conocía a Oikawa mejor que a la palma de su mano, y sabía con certeza que él también sentía toda esa porquería de (super-extra-mega-grande) tensión sexual que existía entre los dos. Como también sabía que si hubiera _querido_ hacer algo al respecto, ya lo hubiera hecho o, por lo menos, intentado. Sabía que si se animaba a dar un paso adelante, había probabilidades de ser rechazado. Porque Oikawa podía ser increíblemente cerrado con tal de protegerse.

Pero eso estaba bien e Iwaizumi no tenía derecho a juzgar las decisiones _que creía correctas_. Porque él estaba usando la misma estrategia.

Si alguien daba el siguiente paso, todo se iría al carajo. Y las cosas no estaban precisamente bien.

Los dos lo sabían bien. Y se conformaban con besos y una buena amistad, que a pesar de todo, no perdía su solidez. Después de todo, podían conservar los fragmentos como un buen rato. Podían con eso y estaban contentos, por más extraño e incomodo que fuera a veces.

E Iwaizumi no podía estar más equivocado.

Sabía que la situación le iba a estallar en la cara en cualquier momento. De un segundo a otro, alguno de los dos cometería el error de mencionar el tema, de hacer un roce demás, de negarse. O peor, de ceder completamente. Otra vez.

Y, mientras tanto, Iwaizumi no podía dejar de deslizar sus dedos por la línea de piel que quedaba descuidadamente obscena entre la camiseta y el pantalón, era imposible no adorar sus labios con un impropio fervor, era irracional ese deseo que sentía al estar cerca de él.

Con el tiempo no hacía más que empeorar. Si creyó alguna vez que pasaría, como podía aburrirse al jugar múltiples veces al mismo videojuego o escuchar todos los días la misma canción, si de verdad alguna vez fue tan ingenuo de creer que llegaría a aburrirse de Oikawa, si fue tan estúpido como para creerlo, entonces se seguía equivocando. Un mes habrá pasado desde que la regla tácita de los besos se estableció entre los dos como una especie de rutina, y no había manera de que pudiera hartarse de ello. Ni siquiera una sola vez que pudiera disgustarle.

Iwaizumi se encontraba peligrosamente atraído a Oikawa. Era un maldito problema.

Necesitaba alejarse de él lo antes posible, pero cuantas más veces se lo repetía, mas descabellado le parecía. Todo su ser se reía ante la idea de ser racional. Y en aquel mes, su convicción se fue deformando hasta desaparecer. Pronto, no quedó nada de un pensamiento coherente respecto a lo que estaban haciendo, y cuando supo que todo se había ido a la mierda, ya no podía hacer nada.

El día en que Oikawa se rompió, ya era demasiado tarde para prevenirlo.

* * *

Hay personas que le están tomando bronca a Iwaizumi, según leo en algunos comentarios. No lo hagan. El amor es complicado y más cuando hay una amistad de por medio.

Bueno, el próximo sería como el último capítulo, ya que el ocho es una especie de epílogo/bonus.

Sus comentarios son hermosos, muchas gracias~


	8. Capítulo 7

Oikawa puso la película en el reproductor de video con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Iwaizumi y se tomó el momento de los créditos para hundirse en la comodidad de los almohadones y la plácida ligereza de sentirse bien. Hace meces que esperaba el estreno de la continuación de una de las películas que vio con Iwaizumi, y estaba a unos segundos de distancia. Ah, se sentía tan emocionado.

― Espero que no esté grabada del cine ―comentó Iwaizumi.

― Podríamos haber ido al cine ―se quejó, haciéndole pucheros desinteresados, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

― ¿Lo dices ahora?

Bueno, sí, era un poco tarde para proponerlo. Lo que ocurrió es que Iwaizumi ya compró la película antes de que pudiera invitarlo a verla, y le pareció un gesto tan considerado de su parte que no se atrevió a arruinarlo.

Hablando de gestos considerados, arrimarse coquetamente no era considerado. Lo percibió de reojo antes de que sus hombros chocaran. No con esta película. No hoy.

Oikawa tomó una respiración profunda e intentó relajarse. Estar tenso todo el tiempo le traía estrés y no era saludable para su piel bonita y joven. Se recordaba constantemente que estaba bien, porque era necesario recordarse algo que no era cierto.

No era su culpa estar envenenado. Prefería pasar por alto su propia culpabilidad en el asunto y aferrarse al pensamiento infantil de que estaba envenenado. El veneno era su enfermedad y las dosis de besos eran adictivas, y a Oikawa jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que alguna vez podría ser adicto al veneno.

Eran cosas que había aceptado hace tiempo. Se convenció que pronto dejaría de importar. Algún día lo haría. Se concentró en las primeras imágenes de la película. Parecía más dramática de lo que el tráiler prometía ser. Estaría super nervioso y metido en ella, si no fuera porque... Iwaizumi estaba super concentrado, pero muy lejos de la película. Sabía lo que quería y entonces Oikawa se puso tenso. No durante esta película, rogó. Basta.

Y no pasaron ni diez minutos que ya compartían un beso que poco tenía de dulce. Tal vez era dulce, pero no para él. Los sonidos agresivos de monstruos extraterrestres intentaban llamar su atención, como si le gritaran "te lo estás perdiendo". Como si le recordaran que era un idiota por lo que estaba haciendo.

Hace ya tiempo que se sentía raro e incómodo en esta situación. Se separó unos centímetros y su mirada fugaz vio las luces del televisor parpadeando. Los labios de Iwaizumi se pegaron a su mejilla y le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo. Y luego de pensarlo, algo se rompió en su interior.

Solo quería ver la maldita película con su mejor amigo.

Se echó a llorar y el razonamiento se vino abajo. Solo pudo sentir y fue abrumador. Su corazón enfermo gritó por él y su cabeza dejó de funcionar para darle total control a su alma rota. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto una porquería tan de repente? ¿Por qué? Oikawa podía con el veneno. Estaba bien. Él podía estar bien.

Solo quería ver la maldita película con su mejor amigo. Y estaba cansado de haber perdido uno de los hábitos más bonitos que tenían. Estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo, siempre era lo mismo. La careta que había puesto alguna vez en su rostro se convirtió en un traje que debía llevar encima las veinticuatro horas del día. El verdadero Oikawa no aguantó el veneno. El verdadero Oikawa se estaba asfixiando dentro del traje. Y era demasiado tarde para contener las consecuencias.

― ¡BASTA!

Lo empujó lejos, aunque como no fue planeado, no fue más que un gesto histérico. El resto transcurrió bastante rápido. Solo intentó huir al baño, el único lugar en la casa de Iwaizumi donde podía tener privacidad, pero el otro le pisaba los talones y logró trabar la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla. Oikawa se desplomó en el suelo de todas maneras, dándole la espalda. Era la segunda vez que se ocultaba de él para llorar en vez de acudir a sus brazos, y eso lo llenó de vergüenza y más tristeza.

La expresión herida de Iwaizumi flotaba en su mente, pero agitó unas manos invisibles en su cabeza para hacer que desapareciera. Lo peor de todo era que, una vez que toda la pena se liberó, ya no podía detenerse. Era mucho más insoportable que antes, donde no tenía idea lo horrible que era tener algo sin poder poseerlo. Tenía a Iwaizumi como si fuera un chico cualquiera que podía abrazarlo cuando quisiera, podía besarlo cuando quisiera, podía follarlo cuando quisiera; lo que no podía era amarlo cuando quisiera. Ni en ningún momento. Nunca. El dolor en el pecho era real. Ignoró a voluntad todas las veces que su nombre fue pronunciado, sintiendo el frio de las baldosas helarle las manos y las pantorrillas.

― Oikawa ―dijo Iwaizumi, levantando la voz mucho más que las veces anteriores, a punto de gritar.

Quería taparse los oídos como un niño. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Tan patético. Lo asaltaron un montón de pensamientos deprimentes. Todas aquellas decepciones ajenas al amor, golpeándolo desde adentro, ¿Por qué no puedes ganarle a Shitorizawa? ¿Por qué aun no tienes el promedio más alto del colegio? ¿Por qué tu madre no te demuestra que te quiere? _¿Por qué Iwaizumi no te ama como tú lo amas?_

Iwaizumi lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a la fuerza a darse vuelta. Entonces, lo estrechó en sus brazos. Todavía sin formular un pensamiento coherente, aplastó su cara contra el pecho duro y reconfortante y descargó sus frustraciones en llanto.

Fundidos en un abrazo patético en el piso del baño, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Oikawa se tranquilizó. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero él no lo hizo. Ni una mísera disculpa. Solo silencio. Con la respiración irregular, que le seguía el ritmo a su corazón desbocado, decidió ser sincero. Aunque la franqueza y Oikawa no eran mejores amigos, Iwaizumi y él tampoco parecían serlo. Esa era la sensación que tenía. Alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser escuchado, pero no era más que una súplica barata.

― Deja de jugar conmigo ―murmuró arrastrando las palabras, aun con los ojos cerrados―. Por favor, ya no es divertido.

No era más que un niño indefenso. Quería llorar de nuevo.

― Perdón ―oyó decir a Iwaizumi después de un largo silencio.

Parecía sentirlo de verdad. Pero Oikawa era testarudo y la herida era muy honda para sanarse con un mísero perdón. No contestó porque no sabía qué decir. Movió un poco la cabeza para que su nariz dejara de aplastarse contra él, pero sin separarse en lo más mínimo. A pesar de todo, el calor de su cuerpo era reconfortante.

― Yo... ―comenzó Iwaizumi con voz tranquila― Yo sabía cómo te sentías. Pero de alguna manera, decidí ignorarlo. Estaba tan ocupado luchando conmigo mismo y negando cosas que olvidé que esto no se trata solo de mí. Fui completamente egoísta. Nunca fui consciente del daño que te estaba haciendo. Lo siento de verdad, aunque supongo que las disculpas no arreglan nada.

No, no lo hacen.

Sintió algo suave sobre su cabeza y no fue hasta que escuchó el ruidito de un beso que no supo que él tenía los labios sobre su cabello. Era muy tierno y todo, pero seguía siendo veneno justo en el corte, cuando ni siquiera paró de sangrar. Era cruel, y sabía que él no lo hacía a propósito, que solo estaba esforzándose por ser dulce, pero de todas formas era cruel.

Con un suspiro pesado, se separó del cuerpo cálido y puso una distancia prudente entre los dos.

― Basta, lo digo de verdad.

― Sí.

― Las cosas son así: puedes ser mi novio, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos ser otra cosa. Esto no puede continuar así, ¿Me entiendes? No tienes muchas opciones, Iwaizumi.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Probablemente estaría más asustado de que no dijo "Iwa-chan", pero necesitaba remarcar la seriedad del asunto. Oikawa sabía la respuesta que obtendría, luego de dos millones de replicas y protestas, porque no podían ser novios. Ellos no funcionaban así, no era más que el ejemplo de descarte.

― Tu novio está bien―dijo Iwaizumi sin vacilar.

Ahora era Oikawa quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego se dio cuenta de su error. Intentó retractarse, mientras la irritación intentaba hacerse presente entre toda la tristeza.

― No, no me entendiste. No quiero obligarte a estar en una relación en la que no quieres estar.

Todo era tan difícil, ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil con él? Si fueran novios no lo podría soportar. Oikawa ya se sentía una mentira, excepto cuando estaba con Iwaizumi. Ahora, que tuvieran una relación de mentira, eso era incluso peor. En vez de consumir veneno, sería una constante puñalada en el pecho que jamás lograría matarlo, tan doloroso... Una pésima idea. Terrible.

― Eres un idiota ―afirmó con tono de reproche, fuerte y claro―. Yo siempre te amé por lo que eres para mí, eso no cambiará nunca. Eres parte de mi vida y, pase lo que pase, como compañeros, amigos o novios, estaremos toda la vida juntos. Y no te atrevas a cambiar eso o te juro que te golpearé hasta que entres en razón, ¿Me entendiste? Juntos para siempre. Y si no te gusta, te jodes.

Iwaizumi no estaba enojado cuando lo dijo. Para nada. Fue bruto, pero de alguna forma extraña, fue lindo. ¿Esa era la forma en la que un tsundere dice te amo?

Su pecho se hinchó de alegría, pero todavía podía sentir la secuela del dolor pasado. Su visión se volvió borrosa y de repente estaba llorando otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiera preocupar a su mejor amigo (y novio, qué placer pensarlo), esbozó la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez se haya sonreído en el mundo.

Pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de Iwaizumi. Por la forma en que se relajó pudo ver que en realidad estaba más tenso que él. También sonrió, con cierta timidez que le hizo gracia. Oikawa puso sus manos sobre los cachetes de su _novio_ y le estampó un beso.

― Te amo ―susurró contra sus labios.

― Yo también ―obtuvo de respuesta.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza, secándose la cara que aun sentía húmeda. Era molesto.

― Dilo completo.

― Yo también te amo ―dijo Iwaizumi, pero luego rodó los ojos y se rió.

― ¿Qué?

― Siempre tan demandante e infantil ―resopló, todavía sonriente―. Te extrañé estos días.

La mirada profunda que recibió le dio un vuelco al corazón. Le parecía la tontería más grande del mundo haberse querido auto-engañar con eso de que algún día podría desenamorarse. El día en que perdiera su interés por ese hombre, entonces todo estaría perdido. Iwaizumi era el único que podía hacer las cosas mejores, aunque el equipo, el colegio y la familia le fallaran de vez en cuanto, él nunca lo haría.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que me extrañaste?

Se hizo el tonto, ya que se hacía una idea de a lo que se refería. Probablemente fuera que se convirtió en un tipo más callado y negativo las últimas semanas, un cambio sutil pero que él más que nadie podía notar. Ya no más. Eso se había acabado.

― Estuviste muy deprimido ―observó él―. Pero ya sé que fue mi culpa y sigo sintiéndome una mierda por eso.

― Los dos somos imbéciles ―respondió con ánimos, entrelazando sus dedos con el de su _novio_ (novio, novio, novio) para hacer algo y no levantar la mirada―. Pero te estás llevando todo el crédito, ¿No crees que eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Iwa-chan?

Parecía hacerle muy feliz volver a oír el mote que le puso hace años. Quizás podría fastidiarlo diciéndole Hajime, como cuando lo conoció.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué llorabas?

― Sí, era tu culpa ―admitió, rascándose la mejilla― pero también... lo de siempre. Rejunte de cosas. Shiratorisawa, colegio, familia...

― Te estresas demasiado, en especial con el colegio. No tienes que ser el mejor, mantienes notas ejemplares, eres el capitán de un equipo importante y tienes amigos, ¿Ser el mejor es lo más importante?

― Bueno, sí ―Oikawa frunció el ceño.

― Es innecesario ―insistió Iwaizumi―. Y si tu familia es un lio, tampoco importa. Se solucionará, y si no, me tienes a mí ―les dio un apretón afectuoso a sus manos unidas―. ¿Sabes lo que pienso a veces? Que ser los segundos es lo mejor. ¿Qué harás cuando seas el primero, el mejor de todos? Solo te quedarás esperando a que alguien te supere para poder superarlo. Ser el segundo no es tan malo. Te respetarán por tu perseverancia y objetividad, y sigue siendo un buen puesto. No eres ningún perdedor.

Oikawa quería darle una patada para que dejara de hablar, porque era tan injusto que fuera tan perfecto. Era lo que necesitaba oír cuando estaba decaído y viniendo de una persona a la que tenía tanta estima lo hacía más valioso.

Se sorbió la nariz y se puso de pie. Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

― Ni los imbéciles segundones deberían estar tirados en el suelo ―bromeó.

― ¿Quieres ir a ver la película?

― No. Mejor mañana.

Estaba agotado mentalmente. Sus ganas de ver el estreno también se disolvieron hasta transformarse en euforia y cansancio, una combinación rara pero bien conocida.

― Está bien. Voy a apagarla.

Señaló hacia el cuarto donde veían películas y Oikawa asintió, dirigiéndose para el lado contrario; la habitación de Iwaizumi.

Como ya tenía su tonto pijama puesto, se metió en la cama y aguardó con calma e impaciencia que el sitio a su lado fuera ocupado por aquel cuerpo cálido. De su novio. Wow, sonaba tan hermoso. Tan perfecto.

Diez minutos después, Iwaizumi los sumió en la oscuridad. A pesar de que no había estrellas en este lugar, sentir la cercanía de su mejor amigo siempre lo reconfortaba. No podía tener miedo a su lado. Era impensable.

― Estaba pensando en algo...

― Cuidado, Iwa-chan, puede ser complicado si no tienes práctica pensando.

Recibió un golpe sin fuerza por su comentario, así que se calló, no sin antes emitir una ruidosa queja.

― Hablo en serio ―dijo él en voz baja.

― ¿En qué pensabas? ―preguntó distraídamente, buscando su cuerpo a tientas.

― Solo quiero aclarar algo.

Apoyó las palmas en el pecho amplio y acomodó la cabeza. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos para que se acostumbraran a las formas de la habitación. Un par de brazos rodearon lentamente su cintura y todo entre los dos era caliente, pero de una manera nueva y vieja al mismo tiempo. Era el amor más allá de la amistad, pero sin erotizar. Por eso parecía conocido, pero era nuevo por completo. Era un amor más allá del mismo amor. Solo amor, sin etiquetas.

― Mmh.

― Ahora que somos novios, no puedes acostarte con nadie más ―había un tono de duda en su voz, o era vergüenza―. Que no sea yo.

― No me acuesto con nadie desde que lo hicimos ―contestó, claramente ofendido.

― ¿En serio?

No estaba desconfiando de su respuesta, sonaba sorprendido. Oikawa se sintió insultado, pero como se trataba de él, se le pasó enseguida. Frotó su mejilla cariñosamente contra la camiseta de Iwaizumi.

― Sabes... Esa fue mi primera vez.

Ese comentario lo descolocó y, al mismo tiempo, lo hizo la persona más dichosa del universo. Sonrió hasta que le dolieron los cachetes. Además, por cómo lo confesó Iwaizumi, sonaba a que estaría sonrojado. Al menos un poco. Oikawa se lo imaginó así y soltó una pequeña risita.

― Tú también. Fuiste mi primera vez con alguien a quien amo.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada. Los brazos fuertes lo apretaron con más fuerza y Oikawa se sintió renovado, a través de toda la fatiga y todas preocupaciones. Toda esa ansiedad y angustia fue enterrada, porque ya no era necesario seguir agobiándose sin razón. Sus notas no eran las mejores porque su vida era completa y su familia no era la mejor pero tenía a Iwaizumi y a su padre que lo querían como si fuera parte de ellos. Y no se conformaba con ser el segundo, seguiría luchando por siempre hasta ser el armador número uno del equipo número uno.

No había estrellas en esta habitación, pero al cerrar los ojos, sintió los labios de Iwaizumi sobre su cabello y supo que, mientras estuviera en su universo, no importaba si podía o no ver las estrellas brillar. Tarde o temprano, el universo se encargaría de hacerlas brillar.

* * *

Gracias por todo el amor que le dan a este fic. El próximo capítulo es el último y es más que nada un epílogo. Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, tengo la idea y todo, pero no sé si tendré el tiempo así que no prometo nada. De todas maneras, gracias a todos por leer~


	9. Capítulo 8

Abrió la puerta y lanzó la mochila contra la pared. Suspiró con cansancio y casi choca contra su padre. Estaba de camisa y corbata, lo que significaba que salía a trabajar. Iwaizumi lo saludó y él le sonrió.

―Oikawa está en tu cuarto. Yo me voy a trabajar.

― Suerte, adiós.

Fue un día muy largo. Los repasos para los exámenes y la práctica de vóley fueron agotadores, especialmente porque Oikawa no estuvo allí. Y pensar que ahora estaba en su cuarto, probablemente tirado en la cama o leyendo tontas conspiraciones por internet, cuando él estuvo todo el día con actividades.

Cualquier rastro de irritación y de fatiga se desvaneció al ver el regalo que le esperaba en la habitación.

Tragó saliva y se quedó congelado en el umbral. Oikawa le sonreía con descaro desde la cama. ¿Acaso era su propio cumpleaños y lo olvidó? ¿Era navidad? ¿Pascuas? ¿Aniversario de dos días? ¿Eso existe? Su cabeza dio vueltas.

― ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a venir?

― Oi... kawa... ¿Por qué...?

― ¿Por qué no? Quería hacer algo especial por ti.

Se encogió de hombros y la corta camiseta subió con ellos, exhibiendo con sutileza su estómago. Pero no era la parte de arriba lo que llamaba su atención (tal vez su sonrisa, sí, solo tal vez), sino la parte de abajo. Una falda corta (muy corta) de uniforme escolar y unas pantimedias blancas que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas. El disfraz de colegiala era diferente que el de las fotos anteriores, y definitivamente se veía diferente que al de las fotos. Dios mío, esas piernas deberían ser ilegales.

Miles de pensamientos torpes e indecentes cruzaron su cabeza con tanta rapidez que estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Avanzó mecánicamente hacia él con un hambre voraz.

― ¿Te gusta? ―ronroneó Oikawa en un murmullo sensual.

Iwaizumi se ubicó entre sus piernas y le estampó un beso bruto. Toda su mente estaba puesta en coordinar sus manos: desde la cintura bajaron hacia los muslos hasta la tela de las medias pálidas. Continuó su camino y luego lo repitió en reversa, marcando una ruta cuyos límites eran la tela y la falda.

No era específicamente por el disfraz. Oikawa era sexy hasta con su pijama roto y ridículo. Era porque era él. Se trataba de él. Y ya no tenía que negarse a sí mismo. Eso era bastante cómodo cuando podía soltarse y apretar su cuerpo contra el de su mejor amigo (no, ahora era su novio, novio...). Su cuerpo se removía con impaciencia ante sus toques, pero Iwaizumi iba a disfrutar de su obsequio al máximo.

― Iwa-chan ―balbuceó Oikawa.

Le besó el cuello y lo mordió cariñosamente. Sentía una envidia superficial porque era tan injusto que alguien se llevara toda la belleza del mundo. Clavó sus dedos en los muslos y oyó un jadeó.

― Iwa-chan, no ―susurró como si estuviera retando a su perro―. No podemos hacer ruido.

― ¿Por qué no?

Oikawa siempre era muy ruidoso. ¿Una vez que disfrutaba de su alboroto, quería acallarlo? No funcionaba así. Para demostrar su punto, palpó el bulto que venía ignorando sobre la falda y comprobó que estuviera bien erecto. Disfrutó del momento de control, porque Oikawa apretó los labios con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se volvió más acelerada y le lanzó una mirada asesina por sobre toda su excitación.

― Porque... ―continuó con dificultad― tu padre podría escucharnos...

Oh. Así que Oikawa no sabía que él se había ido. Se rió con disimulo y contestó.

― Pero si...

Se mordió la lengua. No, cuando uno tiene una ventaja contra el enemigo no debería desperdiciarla. Podía vengarse de todas las veces que él lo molestó. Frotó la erección del contrario sobre la ropa y asintió.

― Entonces mantén la boca cerrada.

Sabía que lo que le pedía era algo imposible. Oikawa lo intentó, parecía intentarlo de verdad, pero incluso con la boca cerrada se oían sus gemidos. Y era tan divertido masturbarlo de esta forma. Metió una mano debajo de la falda (no se sorprendió al no hallar ropa interior) y siguió el trabajo debajo de ella. Con la otra mano, continuó con la ruta sobre la piel suave y sensible, y tenía que admitir que las medias lo calentaban más de lo que hubiera querido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando el rostro de Oikawa, pero era bastante entretenido y le recordaba a la vez que lo oyó masturbarse. Era tan sucio. Quería quitarse los pantalones, pero le dio prioridad a lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntó si debía hacerlo acabar y después follarlo o las cosas debían hacerse al revés.

Se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, pero su mente ya estaba al tope de ellos. En realidad, no sintió la vergüenza o los nervios que sintió su primera vez, quizás porque estaba al mando y sabía que Oikawa lo amaba. Pero toda esa seguridad poco duró.

Oikawa se reincorporó y lo agarró con fuerza de la chaqueta, empujándolo hacia un lado para quedar abajo. Fue tan repentino que no hizo nada para detenerlo.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― No aguanto ―gruñó.

No supo a qué se refería exactamente, pero se dejó hacer por sus manos habilidosas. Velozmente lo desnudó (aunque forcejeó con torpeza con el cinturón) y se llevó su miembro a la boca.

Iwaizumi se tensó, pero cayó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y disfrutó del calor y la humedad de su boca. ¿Sería tan idiota de decir que no aguantaba quedarse callado? Bueno, si quería ahogar sus gemidos así, Iwaizumi estaba bien dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Pero no. Pronto la urgencia se hizo más grande y prefería mirar a Oikawa, porque esta vez se dedicaría a juntar visualmente material de pajas para el resto de su vida. Aunque, por supuesto, ahora tenía a su novio para resolver ese problema. Se reincorporó para continuar con el siguiente paso, pero se quedó embobado observando la boca tragarse casi toda su erección, el cabello sobre los ojos concentrados, el rubor que cubre las mejillas y que envuelve hasta la punta de las orejas.

― Oikawa ―dijo en voz baja, para que se detuviera.

Se alejó con lentitud, arrastrando la lengua por toda la longitud. Le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de derribarlo contra la cama. Inspiró profundamente y lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. Oikawa lo malinterpretó y le dio un beso que no se atrevió a rechazar. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó arriba suyo. Le apretó el trasero y lo manoseó a gusto mientras él le rodeaba el cuello en un abrazo.

― ¿Te vas a preparar tú? ―le dijo al oído.

Siendo sincero, le daba pudor admitir que no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Y como seguía con su plan de ver más que hacer, le gustaría verlo retorcerse solo en frente de él.

Oikawa se estremeció y farfulló una queja que no pudo escuchar. Se lamió los dedos, al mismo tiempo que tocaba su falda hasta que dio con el cierre y lo bajó, pero Iwaizumi no lo iba a permitir. Agarró su muñeca justo a tiempo y negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué?

― No te saques la ropa.

― Pero será incómodo...

― ¿Y?

― Iwa-chaaan ―canturreó haciendo pucheros, mas al final, subió el cierre.

Sintió la lengua de Oikawa contra la comisura de sus labios, antes de ser besado. Jugó con las hebras de los cabellos marrones, metiendo los dedos libres en las medias. Estiró y soltó el elástico, oyendo las protestas incoherentes contra su boca, que sonaban más como un ronroneo complaciente. Después movió su mano a su trasero, que no podía ver. Oikawa estaba arrodillado, las rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas estiradas y su miembro tapado por la falda tocaba su estómago (y estaba seguro que era intencional).

― Quiero ver ―dijo más para sí, pero el otro no pudo evitar escucharlo.

― Iwa-chan, definitivamente eres un pervertido ―se rió Oikawa con la voz temblorosa.

― No hables como si tú no lo fueras ―contestó de mala gana.

― Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Si no, no haría cosas como estas.

Le dio otro beso antes de separarse. Se puso en cuatro, con el culo en alto apuntando hacia él. Así no podía ver su rostro, pero la vista era muy buena.

Oikawa se levantó la falda, que terminó descansando sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Su piel de muñeca no tenía una sola imperfección, los glúteos trabajados por el entrenamiento eran tan perfectos, y... podía ver cómo tanteaba su entrada e introducía el primer dedo. Cuando Iwaizumi reaccionó, ya estaba masturbándose. Acercó su boca al muslo y besó la piel. Acarició con los labios sin dejar de mover su mano alrededor de su propio miembro.

Oikawa gimió, se detuvo, retomó el movimiento, con un par más de dedos adentro, volvió a gemir, torció el cuerpo hacia un costado, gimió, se detuvo otra vez.

Quitó los dedos de sí mismo y miró a Iwaizumi. No hacía falta que lo dijera.

― No vayas muy rápido ―avisó él y la expresión que puso parecía decir lo contrario.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó sin poder de pensamiento, solo tenía en mente lo bien que se sentía su miembro entre las nalgas de Oikawa. Se refregó contra ellas, sin adentrarse. Entrecerró los ojos, deleitándose en silencio.

― Tu papá...

― Se fue cuando llegué.

La cara de su novio cambió de la calentura a la indignación. Pataleó hasta que tuvo que soltarlo y se cruzó de brazos a su lado. Iwaizumi no entendía qué acababa de ocurrir. Ugh, había estado tan cerca...

― Oikawa ―dijo, acercándose a él.

― No vuelvas a hacer eso ―reclamó y lo volvió a tumbar de espaldas a la cama.

Su falda tocaba con sutileza su entrepierna, pero Oikawa parecía enojado de verdad. Tragó saliva y lo miró en silencio.

― Iwaizumi, creo que hay algo que no ha quedado en claro entre nosotros ―apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y acercó su rostro―. Nunca bromees con dos cosas: vóley y sexo. ¿Entendido?

Se mordió el labio, pero al final la risa salió sin querer.

― Estás tan serio... lo siento. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada. Iwaizumi lo ignoró. Tomó su rostro y lo jaló hacia abajo para besarlo. Algo le decía que Oikawa tenía apetitos sexuales que llevarían tiempo satisfacer. Y estaba muy contento ante la expectativa de intentarlo una y otra vez hasta aprender a hacerlo correctamente. Necesitaría mucha práctica. Ah, sí, práctica.

Oikawa se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que hacía rozar su falda a propósito, antes de juntar sus caderas y frotar con lentitud. Era tan sensual; en sus meneos, en sus suspiros, hasta en cada parpadear en el que bajaba sus largas pestañas y las volvía a subir, dejando al descubierto unos ojos de chocolate derretido en lujuria.

No podía. Se escapó de abajo de él y lo agarró de la cintura, levantando su trasero. Lo penetró con cuidado, besando su espalda en el proceso. Nuevamente, lo escuchó gemir y fue como el canto de un ángel en el calor del infierno. Se enterró hasta lo más profundo de él y aguardó. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse para no embestir contra él con fuerza una y otra vez, como bien le hubiera gustado. Inspiró con dificultad y se retiró antes de comenzar de nuevo.

― Iwa... chan... Ah, ¡Más!...

No terminó la frase, pero Iwaizumi no tenía ningún inconveniente en cumplir su deseo. Le dio más. Agradeció que su padre no estuviera en la casa, porque estaban siendo ruidosos de verdad, pero ya no había acción que le diera vergüenza, solo eran ellos dos amándose.

Sin embargo, faltaba algo. Tal vez el otro tenía razón y era un romántico sin remedio. Tenía que hacerlo como le parecía correcto, así que paró a pesar de las quejas de Oikawa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te detengas ―suplicó.

― Cállate.

Lo hizo darse la vuelta y le acarició la mejilla con cariño antes de continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Oikawa enrojeció más y apretó la boca. Soltó otro gemido y luego le sonrió. Iwaizumi le devolvió una sonrisa idiota y se preguntó por qué estuvo desperdiciando tanto tiempo haciendo cosas como tareas escolares cuando pudo haber tenido sexo con Oikawa. Cuando podía hacerle el amor, cuando era inmensamente mejor admirar sus largas piernas o besar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y así lo hizo. Se dio el gusto de llevar el ritmo por completo, de arrastrar incansablemente sus dedos por su piel; se encontraba enamorado de sus piernas, pero también le prestaba atención a su cintura y sus mejillas, porque lo diría mil veces si fuera necesario, que Oikawa era la persona más hermosa del planeta. Y nadie podría llevarle la contraria, nadie que haya visto la sonrisa especial con la que le sonríe a él y solo él.

No intentó detener su orgasmo. No se contuvo, se dejó fluir con Oikawa, sintiendo el calor abrumador por todas partes. Tembló, terriblemente excitado, oyendo al otro gemir en pleno orgasmo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y terminó dentro de él mientras era invadido por el más dulce de los placeres.

Una vez que terminaron, todavía se sentía agitado y muy acalorado. El corazón latía desbocado y no se detenía, mucho menos después de ver lo precioso que era Oikawa. Sus mejillas aun rebosaban de color y mantenía esa bendita sonrisa pegada a su rostro. Despeinado siempre fue más natural, y ese era su tipo de Oikawa favorito.

Iwaizumi comprendió que haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo fue la mejor decisión que tomó. O que no tomó, porque él no podía elegir lo que sentía. O tal vez, era un idiota despistado y estaba enamorado de Oikawa desde que tenían diez años. No le sorprendería tanto no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Porque no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que siempre lo había amado, no importa de qué manera.

―Dios mío.

― Fue impresionante, ¿No? ―dijo Oikawa, riendo. Pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y él entendió que no hablaban de sexo. Su rostro se llenó de preocupación―. ¿Qué pasa?

― Te amo tanto. Eso pasa.

Sonó un poco tosco al decirlo, pero esa no era su intención. Se acercó para besarlo una vez más, pero no pudo porque él se estaba riendo.

― Yo más.

― No vamos a empezar con eso de "no, yo más", porque te juro que...

― Tú no tienes idea ―lo interrumpió.

El mimo de Oikawa en su cara le dio cosquillas. La adoración que había en sus ojos impedía que su corazón dejara de latir como loco.

― Si la tengo.

Era su mejor amigo. Sabía muy bien lo que sufrió para estar sonriendo como lo hacía ahora. Sabía muy bien que se comportó como un imbécil, sabía muy bien que se lastimaron mutuamente, sabía muy bien que lastimó a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y que lo recompensaría con cada beso en la mañana, con cada palabra de aliento en los partidos, con cada regaño por no haber dormido antes de un examen, con cada caricia para tranquilizarlo después de una película de terror, con cada te amo que diría hoy, mañana y todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Porque siempre fue amor, con sus similitudes y diferencias, siempre estuvieron destinados a amarse. Y lo haría feliz hacerlo feliz, y no había nada más simple como eso.

Oikawa estaba hablando de cómo quería su pomposa merienda, pero Iwaizumi no le prestó atención. Lo abrazó y no lo soltó. Que protestara todo lo que quisiera, no pensaba soltarlo en toda la tarde.

― Después ―murmuró como respuesta.

Ninguno dijo nada. Iwaizumi acomodó la cabeza contra su cuerpo y la risa alegre de Oikawa se hizo presente mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse dormido fue unos dedos en su cabello y la profunda paz que trae la serena felicidad.

* * *

Así de cursi está la cosa del final.

En algún momento de mi carrera no-retributiva de escritora de fanfics perdí la habilidad de la vergüenza a escribir lemon. Ya me da igual como quedó o no quedó. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo mismo con el fic entero, que aunque no lo siga mucha gente los comentarios que me dejaron la mayoría eran como muy... ¿Constructivos? No sé, muy lindos. Me encantó todo, gracias. Fue un placer escribir para este público~

PD: Fanfiction no me permite responder los comentarios de las personas que no están registradas en la página, así que perdón por eso.

PD2: Sobre la secuela, no prometo nada. Puede que sea un fic con un par de capítulos, puede que sea un one-shot, puede que no sea nada y nunca llegue a existir. Pero si esta cuenta no entra en hiatus y este verano encuentro tiempo, me gustaría llenarlos de fanfics de IwaOi. En serio, Oikawa me atrapó y no me va a soltar...

PD3: Si alguno le gustó mi manera de escribir y/o mis historias y quiere leer más, tengo una página en Facebook, donde no solo publico fics (cuando me acuerdo), también voy a anunciar mi primer libro (cuando lo termine) e historias originales (Probablemente, también gays).

Página: www . facebook . /milanganesa

Agradecimientos: A ustedes y al genio de la Farola que inventó la pizzanesa.


End file.
